Murders & Lovers
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?" Dans cette demeure coupée du reste de la société vit un couple atypique et solidaire. Par amour, Sanji fera l'impossible. Mais que faire quand votre monde s'écroule et que la vérité est sur le point d'éclater ? [UA]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Ni l'univers ni les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire est bien de moi.

Ndla : Ouiii, j'ai récidivé, mais j'y peux rien ! Il faut que je travaille sur plusieurs projets pour éviter de me lasser, je suis comme ça. *pleure de dépit* L'univers de H&amp;S Game et l'OS "Gentle Murderer" m'ont inspiré cette nouvelle histoire. Ceux qui ont adoré l'OS devrait adoré cette histoire. J'ai d'abord pensé reprendre à partir de l'OS directement mais ça ne m'aurait pas mené là où je voulais. Dites-vous donc que "Gentle Murderer" est la préquelle.

Je n'ai pas suivi le conseil de certains qui me disaient de regarder Petits meurtres à l'anglaise. Je le ferais, car ce film m'intrigue, mais je ne voulais pas être influencée pour travailler la trame de cette histoire. Le plagiat, même inconsciemment, c'est pas mon truc.

**Attention !** C'est une histoire horriiiiible de meurtres, comme l'indique le titre - pour les billes en anglais comme moi, je le précise - ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes outré(e)s/choqué(e)s/offensé(e)s, je vous aurais prévenu.

* * *

**Murders &amp; Lovers**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

Il n'y avait pas préméditation.

C'était la première chose à retenir.

Il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

C'était la seconde chose à savoir.

Le jardin n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique.

C'était la troisième chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Suite logique.

Sanji songeait à cela, le regard perdu sur le jardin alors qu'il était assis près de la fenêtre, le front contre le verre glacé. Il peinait à voir l'extérieur à cause de l'obscurité et de la pluie qui tambourinait furieusement contre la surface translucide. Le vent secouaient violemment les quelques arbres. Même la nature semblait contre eux...

Le jeune homme eut un regard vers son amant endormi paisiblement. Du moins, c'est ce que son visage impassible laissait croire. Il savait combien il était torturé, combien il souffrait de cette situation, combien il était dur de devoir l'embarquer dans ses problèmes.

Sanji ramena ses jambes contre lui, presque blottit contre le verre, assit sur ce renfoncement qui lui permettait d'avoir cette vue splendide de sa propriété tout en étant confortablement installé.

Il savait que c'était une bonne idée que d'être venu ici. L'endroit était parfait. Pas trop loin de la ville pour qu'il puisse aller travailler sans avoir les soucis qu'apportaient les longs trajets, pas trop près... pour Zoro tout simplement.

Si ce n'avait été que de Sanji, ils auraient habité au cœur de la ville. Comme avant. Avant, quand ils ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés.

Le jeune homme eut un lourd soupir. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Non, pas vraiment. Il aimait cet abruti d'escrimeur, c'était indéniable. Aimait-il tout chez lui ? Oui, pour son plus grand malheur. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il était. Pour cette facette qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser.

Il eut un frisson, à cause du froid qui parvenait à lui à travers la vitre. Il devrait s'enfouir dans les couvertures, ne plus songer à ce qui s'était passé mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Son souffle brûlant se transformait en buée à peine posé sur la fenêtre glaciale. Le jeune homme était frigorifié et entendit à peine le bruit de tonnerre. L'éclair trancha de sa lame lumineuse les nuages noirs, la pluie redoublant d'intensité. Comme si elle voulait que personne ne sorte d'ici.

Il avait fait le même temps la veille au soir. Peut-être qu'après tout, cela avait été écrit là haut que leur destin était de finir ici. Tout indiquait que cela devait se passer. Les nombreuses chambres d'amis, la météo, les quelques invités un peu trop éméchés...

Cela ne changeait rien aux faits.

Demain, il devait aller au commissariat pour apporter sa contribution à l'enquête. Encore.

A chaque fois, la question tournait dans sa tête, le harcelant toute la nuit qui précédait ce moment pénible de la journée. Assez ennuyeux aussi car il sautait une journée de travail.

_Dénoncera, dénoncera pas ?_

La réponse était évidente. Mais le poids du fardeau faisait qu'il devenait insomniaque. Après ce passage au poste de police, ça irait mieux.

Il reposa ses pieds au sol avec prudence, veillant à ne pas réveiller son compagnon, et glissa sous les draps pour se blottir contre lui.

Par un petit miracle, Sanji réussit à s'endormir. Peut-être avait-il la conscience tranquille après tout.

A moins que ce ne soit la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à tout nettoyer, en plus de sa journée à complètement repenser la déco du salon de réception qui l'avait épuisé.

Il ne savait plus trop.

Même si cette vie avait des à-côtés ténébreux, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il se sentait bien avec Zoro à ses côtés.

Et ce détail l'encourageait à poursuivre son œuvre.

* * *

J'ai envie de me tuer parfois, avec toutes ces idées qui trottent dans ma tête et qui exige que je les écrive. Non, je ne suis qu'à demi-sérieuse. Voir pas du tout.

Une petite review pour me taper sur les doigts ?


	2. Chapter 1

Ndla : L'Ovni - merci maili, je suis trop contente de pouvoir me démarquer des autres auteures de cette manière ! - que je suis vous présente le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction à chapitre.

Remerciement : maili mailo et Soullakh pour leur review. Elles m'ont communiqué leur enthousiasme et m'ont donné la motivation pour publier ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

**.**

― Ils sont donc arrivé vers dix-neuf heures ?

Sanji opina, calme, pondéré, songeant aux visages souriant qui l'avaient remercié, qui lui avaient dit à quel point ils étaient heureux de venir, qu'ils étaient certains de passer une bonne soirée.

Ça, ils n'avaient pas été déçu.

― Quelques uns n'ont pas pu venir à cause de la pluie, fit-il d'un ton affecté. Je me dis que c'en est fort heureux pour eux.

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour retenir des sanglots, son regard fuyant celui du policier qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était lui qui s'occupait de prendre sa déposition à chaque fois. Il était accompagné par cette magnifique femme. Belmer à sa souvenance.

Il reprit une profonde inspiration et se redressa, faisant mine de surmonter son chagrin.

― Et ils sont partis vers deux heures du matin ?

Heure du décès avait envie de dire le jeune homme. Néanmoins « partis » ce n'était pas si faux.

Une nouvelle fois, Sanji hocha la tête et se permit d'ajouter :

― Je leur ai proposé de rester mais aucun n'a voulu. J'ai eu beau insister surtout que j'avais peur que cela se reproduise... Je m'en veux de les avoir laissé partir.

― Vous n'avez pas à vous blâmer, vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu.

Le Commissaire Kuzan eut un grand sourire à la remarque de Belmer. Il poursuivit pour elle :

― Ce n'est pas de votre faute si ils ont disparu.

Sanji se sentit touché par ces paroles. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était de sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Juste protégé ce qui lui était cher. Ces mots lui firent le plus grand bien et son soulagement fut réel, lui.

― Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

Nouvelle inspiration, yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

― Je me sens coupable de continuer à faire ces soirées, déclara t-il sur un ton de confidence. Je ne devrais pas, je sais... Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas me passer de contact humain.

Il acheva avec un sourire contrit :

― Excepté mon compagnon bien entendu.

― J'entends bien, Mr. Kuroashi, et je comprend, assura le Commissaire. On ne peut pas vous forcer à vous cloîtrer chez vous.

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, Sanji écoutait d'une oreille distraite Belmer qui inscrivait toute la conversation. Le tapotement du clavier l'avait autrefois rendu nerveux. A présent, c'était un bruit comme un autre.

― Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

Le Commissaire Kuzan l'observa faire tourner la tasse entre ses doigts gantés. Il prétextait qu'il faisait froid, même ici. Le policier devait bien avouer que l'air était glacial. Le léger tremblement qui agitait le corps frêle face à lui n'y était pas insensible.

Le gorge de Sanji était horriblement sèche mais il ne devait pas boire. Pas ici. Il était nerveux et ce tremblement en était bien la preuve.

Le buste du jeune homme se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, faisant avancer sa chaise de quelques centimètres.

― Vous n'avez aucune piste ? Je dois avouer que l'idée qu'une personne aussi malade rôde dans les parages m'effraie...

Kuzan eut un soupir et Belmer jeta un œil désolé vers lui. Il avait envie de rassurer ce jeune homme bien sous tout rapport, qui ne voulait que le bien d'autrui. Toutefois, lui mentir n'était pas une option et la réalité était autrement plus dure.

― Je peux vous le dire à vous. Cette affaire est incompréhensible, insoluble. Nous ne comprenons pas comment autant de gens peuvent disparaître de la circulation comme ça. Vous êtes le seul lien entre toutes ces disparitions.

Enfin le seul...

Sanji restait méfiant. Les policiers avaient pour l'habitude de garder pour eux les trois quart des informations qu'ils détenaient. Cependant, là, il croyait en ce que lui disait le Commissaire Kuzan.

― Vous et votre compagnon. Qui n'est venu qu'une fois, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Une unique visite qui avait plus stressé Sanji que toutes ces nuits blanches et ces journées réunies. Conservant son sourire contrit, le jeune homme prit l'air embêté.

― Cette histoire l'affecte tellement... Ces soirées lui font plus de bien qu'à moi, il a beaucoup de mal à sortir, à cause de son agoraphobie...

Ces quelques mots expliquaient tout. C'est ce qu'il leur disait à chaque fois, invariablement. Son ton affecté faisait tout passer.

Tout.

Le Commissaire Kuzan se fit la réflexion que, décidément, cette unique entrevue avait été très éprouvante. Sanji n'exagérait pas à propos de cette agoraphobie. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus qui se dégageait de cet homme. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Ce jour-là, il avait remarqué l'état de nervosité dans lequel s'était trouvé Sanji. Comment ne pas l'être lorsque vous forcez votre compagnon à faire des efforts pour vous ? Là aussi, il avait senti qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Une autre raison existait, sous-jacente.

Le Commissaire se passa la main sur le front. Il devait se faire des idées. La première visite était toujours la plus terrible. Personne n'aimait passer sa journée avec des fonctionnaires de l'État qui analysaient le moindre de vos gestes, la moindre de vos mimiques et décortiquaient chacun de vos mots. Sanji avait l'habitude mais le policier percevait encore cette petite tension, somme toute naturelle.

― Il faudrait que je vienne chez vous pour lui parler...

Ni lui ni Belmer ne virent la lueur effrayé qui passa dans le regard de Sanji.

― Mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Il n'y a aucune preuve qui relie votre maison à ces disparitions. Nous ne retrouvons même pas les voitures...

Sanji se décontracta sensiblement. Pour sûr, elles n'étaient plus dans le parking face à sa demeure. Elles étaient bien là où elles étaient.

― C'est à rien y comprendre..., murmura Sanji.

Kuzan opina et but une gorgée de son café.

― J'espère tout de même que cela s'arrêtera un jour, continua le jeune cuisinier. J'emprunte tous les jours cette route et j'ai à chaque fois l'angoisse qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je reviens tard le soir parfois.

― Je pense que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous êtes son seul bouc-émissaire. Tant qu'il croit qu'on ne soupçonne que vous, il restera dans le secteur.

― Et si... il en changeait ?

Question pertinente qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui.

― Il vous épargnera. Quel autre choix il a ? Vous êtes notre seul suspect et ce genre de personne aime la tranquillité, être invisible aux yeux d'autrui. Une personne comme vous, aussi sociable, a tout de la cible idéale.

Sanji se sentit blessé au plus profond de lui-même puis se reprit. Non. Il... Non. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient.

― Je vois... J'espère seulement que cela s'arrêtera bientôt. Ne serait-ce que pour Zoro.

Il s'était accoutumé à ce qu'on le soupçonne. C'était étrange à dire mais il préférait que ce soit lui plutôt que son compagnon. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait à ces personnes. Pas de leur vivant en tout cas.

― Ne vous en faites pas, continuez à vivre votre vie, de façon ne pas éveiller les soupçons de cette personne et ne dites rien à vos proches sur le sujet de vos visites ici. Continuez de dire que vous venez voir un ami. Nous nous chargeons du reste.

L'assurance du Commissaire déteignit sur Sanji. Oui, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il ne faisait que ce que son devoir lui dictait. Pas d'état d'âme donc.

De son côté, Belmer n'avait cessé de scruter le civil depuis le début de la conversation. Tellement de sentiments étaient passés dans cet œil bleu. La peur, l'angoisse, la surprise, le soulagement. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de déplacé dans cette avalanche. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, Kuzan était bien mieux placé qu'elle pour s'en rendre compte. Il suivait l'affaire depuis ses débuts.

― On devrait peut-être partir..., se risqua à proposer Sanji.

― Surtout pas. Il est possible qu'il vous suive ou qu'il s'en prenne à vous.

Le jeune homme s'autorisa un petit temps de réflexion, décortiquant chaque mot. Qu'il le suive... Oui par effet de logique. L'un ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre. Mais Sanji savait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'était pas capable de lui faire du mal.

― Je suppose que... si c'est pour l'enquête...

Il se retint de hausser les épaules, dissimulant son indifférence sous une certaine réticence.

― On finira par l'avoir. Qu'ils soient plusieurs ou qu'il soit seul, on réussira à clore l'affaire.

Sanji ne lui rendit pas son sourire, soucieux qu'il était alors que ces paroles vrillaient ses tympans et percutaient son esprit avec violence. La prison à vie ou la peine de mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mieux ? De pire ? Sanji n'aurait su dire.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le café. Il avait froid, il avait soif, cette tasse le tentait beaucoup trop.

― Vous pouvez en boire une gorgée, le café de Belmer est excellent.

L'intéressée eut un sourire amusé. Sanji était encore plus embêté maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire offense à une femme. Sa main s'empara de l'anse de la tasse et il but le café d'un trait, ses lèvres effleurant à peine le bord. Il prit ses précautions, pensant que les deux policiers ne remarqueraient pas son petit manège.

Il la reposa, essuyant discrètement quelques gouttes qui allaient rouler sur son menton.

― Mes compliments, Lieutenant.

Elle le remercia et se permit de ne pas inscrire les deux dernières paroles dans son fichier. Inutile de s'embarrasser du futile. Depuis le temps qu'il venait...

― Je vous remercie de votre patience, Mr. Kuroashi. En espérant qu'un jour, nous nous verrons en de meilleures circonstances.

― Je l'espère aussi, répondit aimablement Sanji en se levant pour prendre congé.

Les deux homme se serrèrent la main et le jeune homme sortit de la salle à pas tranquille. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, Belmer se leva et alla inspecter la tasse mais l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose de convaincant s'évanouit.

― On n'aura pas une parcelle d'ADN, déclara-t-elle avec un long soupir.

― Il n'est pas connu pour être un maniaque pour rien, expliqua Kuzan sur un ton las. Tu savais qu'il changeait régulièrement la décoration de son salon ?

― C'est vrai ?

― Du sol au plafond en passant par les meubles. Il a l'argent pour tu me diras, c'est un cuisinier hors pair, son restaurant et ses terres lui rapportent pas mal. Il faut être perfectionniste pour être le meilleur. Il le mérite son succès... Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi lui et son compagnon peuvent vivre confortablement.

― Il ne travaille pas ?

― Impossible. Pas avec une agoraphobie à un stade aussi avancée.

Belmer fut peinée pour cet homme bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Ces deux là ne devaient pas avoir une vie facile.

― Pourquoi ne pas demander à Mr. Kuroashi directement ? suggéra-t-elle.

― Il est inutile de le mettre dans un état de stress alors que je sais que nous n'avons rien de probant. Si nous ne pouvons pas recueillir son ADN pour le moment, tant pis.

Ce jeune homme était au-dessus de tout soupçon. On ne disait que du bien de lui. A quel point il était charmant, drôle, sociable. Un vrai gentleman. Bien sûr, le Commissaire était conscient qu'on ne devait pas prêter une foi aveugle dans ce genre d'avis subjectif mais pour avoir discuté avec lui des dizaines de fois, il savait que cela correspondait exactement cet homme de 21 ans.

Un jeune homme bien sous tout rapport.

**…**

Sanji sortit du commissariat avec un immense soulagement. Il extirpa sa liste de course de sa poche et se dirigea vers l'immense magasin de bricolage où il pourrait trouver son bonheur. Il avait appelé un taxi pour venir jusqu'ici, il savait qu'on lui prêterait sans problème une camionnette pour emmener ce dont il avait besoin chez lui.

Depuis le temps qu'il venait les voir, tous les employés le connaissaient.

― Ah ! Bonjour Sanji, le salua le directeur. Je me disais bien que tu viendrais.

― Bonjour Monsieur Iceburg.

L'homme perçut la nervosité dans la voix de Sanji et devint compatissant, sachant d'où venait les tracas de son meilleur client.

― Encore une visite chez le Commissaire. Il devrait savoir depuis le temps que tu n'es pas coupable.

― Il n'y peut rien, il fait son travail, défendit Sanji. Du moment qu'il ne me retient pas trop longtemps, ça ne pénalise pas énormément mes affaires.

Iceburg allait insister lorsque le jeune homme lui tendit sa liste. Il la lut, imaginant aisément grâce au plan que lui avait envoyé son client. Depuis le temps, il connaissait son salon comme si c'était le sien, il était même venu une fois. Il s'autorisa une petite remarque :

― Cela sera du plus bel effet pour ton salon.

― J'espère que je vais enfin trouver la décoration parfaite. Je repasse une fois mes courses finies.

― La camionnette sera prête devant le magasin. Tu nous la rend dès que tu peux.

Une fois les courses et la camionnette récupérée, une heure plus tard, Sanji put enfin retourner chez lui. La route n'était pas longue, à peine une trentaine de minutes. Une demi-heure qui lui servait à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire à présent, sur les moyens de concilier sa vie avec celle de Zoro. Un moyen pour que ce genre d'impair ne se reproduise plus.

Il avait tellement fait pour que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Zoro ne pouvait pas passé la soirée dehors, c'était inenvisageable. Sanji avait refusé tout net toutes ses idées. Ils étaient bloqués ici. Si ils partaient et que cela se reproduisait, nul doute que les policiers sauraient où chercher et n'hésiteraient pas à concentrer leurs soupçons sur eux. Et cette fois, ils la résoudraient, leur affaire.

Zoro tomberait et lui avec. Ce dernier point était le cadet de ses soucis.

En rentrant, il vit avec horreur une femme, une de ses voisine, refermer son portail derrière elle. Elle était passée chez lui ? Zoro avait répondu ?

Elle eut un sourire éclatant en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui resta dans le véhicule. Quand il disait « voisine », il voulait surtout dire « l'une des propriétés les plus proches de la sienne. » Ils étaient bien séparés par quatre ou cinq kilomètres. Une de ces bourgeoise qui trouvaient la vie en ville « trop éreintante », « trop stressante » alors qu'elles n'en foutaient pas une.

De ces femmes qui prennent des amants parce que leurs maris ne sont jamais là. Qui aimaient le fric mais pas la solitude qui allait de pair. Il devait avouer que ce genre de choses le dégoûtait. Ce n'était même pas Zoro qui l'influençait pour le coup.

― Bonjour Sanji ! On m'a raconté que tu avais été encore convoqué au Commissariat.

_Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !_ songea Sanji avec agacement. Il s'en voulut d'avoir pensé ça d'une femme mais Alvida était une commère. Comme ses amies. Malheureusement, il était entouré par ces pipelettes.

Un bras sur la portière, il pressa le bouton de commande pour l'ouverture automatique de son portail.

― Je passais en pensant que tu étais déjà rentré mais personne ne m'a répondu. Zoro n'est pas là ?

Ouf ! Un problème d'évité.

― Il doit être en pleine méditation à cette heure, supposa le cuisinier. Dès qu'il est à la cave, pas moyen de l'en sortir et on entend rien de là-dessous.

Ça, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience. Toutes ces fois où il était allé chercher une caisse de bouteilles de vin...

Évidemment, Alvida ne tenta pas de le faire développer davantage.

― Je m'en souviendrai, assura-t-elle. Comment cela s'est passé sinon ?

― Rien de spécial. Encore de mystérieuses disparitions.

― C'est dingue tout de même ! Personne ne sait rien ! Plus de voiture, pas de corps... Et à chaque fois, c'est en sortant de l'une de tes soirées. Heureusement que ce n'est pas systématique sinon on pourrait croire qu'elles sont maudites.

Blague de mauvais goût qui ne faisait rire qu'elle. Sanji était amer et elle le remarqua à peine.

― Je me demande surtout pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe...

― C'est vrai, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'en parlais avec Hancock, Domino et Mousse, jamais on a eu ce genre de souci.

Elle appelait ça un « souci » ? Sanji n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce qu'était une catastrophe pour elle.

Enfin, Alvida avisa les affaires dans la camionnette et décida de changer de sujet.

― Tu changes encore la déco de ton salon ? J'ai hâte de voir le résulta final !

― Il n'y a pas tous les meubles, fit en soupirant Sanji en tapotant l'extérieur de la portière. Excuse-moi mais...

― Oui, je te laisse... Tu as toujours un magnifique jardin à ce que je vois ! Un jour tu me diras ton secret n'est-ce pas ?

― Sur mon lit de mort.

Prenant cela pour une blague, elle eut un petit rire en suivant des yeux la camionnette qui s'engouffra dans l'allée, le lourd portail se refermant derrière elle.

Le sourire de Sanji avait disparu dès qu'il avait clos la conversation stérile. Il préférait encore retourner voir Kuzan et compagnie plutôt que ça !

Il se gara face au porche de sa maison et descendit du véhicule. Zoro, ayant entendu les roues crisser sur le gravier de l'allée, était sorti et l'attendait.

― Tout s'est bien passé pour récupérer les fournitures ?

― Bien sûr !

― Tu en as mis du temps...

Sanji se figea puis se redressa mécaniquement pour se tourner vers lui avec un sourire. Surtout, ne rien lui dire.

― Iceburg avait du mal à trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait et je n'ai pas tous les meubles au final. J'y retournerai ce soir.

Zoro goba le mensonge par omission et l'aida à tout transporter.

En passant, le tapis persan sous le bras, Sanji s'arrêta un instant sur les marches qui le menait au porche. Il contempla le rosier dont les roses blanches renvoyaient la lumière du soleil, étincelante de santé.

― Salut Anna..., murmura t-il avant de repartir, peiné.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, si vous avez un tant soit peu de respect pour l'auteure - surtout si vous aimez - laissez une review !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 2

Ndla : L'Ovni est de retour pour le deuxième chapitre ! Yeah, j'adore ce genre d'univers morbide.

Remerciement : minimilie, Fantastic Mrs Papaye, pifouyou76, maili mailo et Anna-chan17 pour leur review. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes questions, chère Anna, je ne voulais pas te spoiler ! Merci à vous toutes, je suis contente que cette histoire plaise ! Espérons que je ne vous décevrais pas dans les chapitres futurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

**.**

Sanji resta pensif, un pinceau à la main. De son côté, Zoro attendait, patient. Mais ça n'allait pas durer.

― Alors rouge ou or ?

Rouge. Oui rouge c'était mieux. Il verrait moins le sang. Mais il était possible que cela accentue le côté morbide de ces moments. Et puis, il devrait remettre une couche de peinture quoiqu'il arrive. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, la catastrophe allait se reproduire. Il en était conscient. Zoro avait l'air d'oublier ces nuits abominables, comme si il sortait d'une espèce de transe qui lui nettoyait le cerveau de tous ces souvenirs afin qu'il reste humain.

En somme, c'était à Sanji de gérer la situation et ses à-côté. C'était pesant.

― Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? biaisa Sanji.

Zoro aurait bien haussé les épaules, il se fichait pas mal de tous ces trucs. Il souleva le pot de peinture qu'il tenait à la main. Alors or... Non pas or. C'était la couleur des cheveux de Sanji. Il aurait l'impression de le voir, lui, ensanglanté. Ces carnages ne soulevaient pas tant son cœur que le regard de son compagnon quand il découvrait ces horreurs. Il faisait tellement pour lui.

L'escrimeur dirigea son attention sur l'intéressé, assit sur la table qu'ils allaient mettre en pièce et brûler. Là où était mort... Bref. Non.

― Rouge c'est mieux, déclara t-il.

Sanji le considéra avec une petite pointe de méfiance, cherchant le double sens dans sa phrase. Il n'y en avait aucune. Il avait dit « rouge » comme il aurait pu dire « or ». C'était juste la couleur. Oui, voilà, rien d'autre.

Il plissa les yeux, considérant les murs bleus, comme s'il cherchait _la_ tache accusatrice. Celle qui clamerait haut et fort leur culpabilité en se mêlant à la peinture fraîche. Il avait passé un long moment à nettoyer cet endroit, avec cette même procédure méticuleuse. Descendre le mobilier à la cave, laver le sol à la javel puis les murs. Aucun recoin n'était oublié.

Le jeune homme tenta d'imaginer la pièce avec des murs couleurs or puis, suivant le même cheminement de pensée que Zoro, il décida de suivre son choix.

― Tu as raison, rouge c'est mieux.

Il plongea le pinceau dans le pot de peinture rouge et fit une croix rouge sur le mur face à lui, là où se trouvait l'escalier apparent qui menait au premier étage puis fit de même avec les trois autres.

Zoro eut un frémissement en voyant ce rouge mais cette étrange pulsion disparut. Sanji perçut son malaise et lui prit le pot de peinture or.

― Occupe toi des meubles. N'oublie pas...

― Tout brûler à l'extérieur.

Le jeune blondinet opina et s'empara de l'escabeau pour placer le scotch dans les coins qui seraient plus tard colorés en or. Zoro partit à la cabane à outils et revint rapidement. Sanji sursauta en entendant les coups de hache dans le bois. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et, devinant la raison pour laquelle son amant s'était arrêté, se figea net.

― Navré.

― Non mais c'est que... Je pensais pas que tu le ferais à la hache.

Il se sentit stupide tout d'un coup. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de découper une table en chêne.

― Tu préfères que j'essaye avec une scie ?

― Non non, c'est bon. Tu vas te fatiguer le bras pour rien. Fais attention à toi.

Il retourna vers le mur pour reprendre la peinture, non sans une petite appréhension à chaque coup de hache. Dire qu'il y avait une dizaine de chaises, deux buffets et une table basse. Heureusement que les lattes de parquet pouvaient se faire à la scie...

**...**

― Alors Mr. Kuroashi, c'est le jour des grands brûlés ?

Sanji eut un violent sursaut et se retourna brusquement. Il s'épongea le front, bénissant la chaleur qui lui offrait un parfait alibi pour cette sueur et ce visage rouge. Le sourire avenant du paysan le rassura et il se glissa à nouveau dans ses petites habitudes.

― Oui, Pagaya.

L'homme s'occupait de ses terres, leur plus grande source de revenue. Il venait une fois toutes les semaines pour lui faire un rapport sur les ventes et l'évolution des cultures. Il était une personne en qui Sanji avait mis toute sa confiance. Il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Le jeune homme eut un coup d'œil vers la fumée grisâtre qui s'élevait ostensiblement.

― Pardonnez-moi mais vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

Le cuisinier lui jeta un regard étonné. Jamais Pagaya ne lui avait donné son avis sur ce que son entourage prenait pour un « étrange rituel » de sa part.

― Pourquoi donc ?

― Je sais bien que vous vous sentez coupable pour ces personnes disparues mais ce n'est pas de votre faute.

_Si vous saviez..._, songea Sanji en fronçant les sourcils. Quoique, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'avait fait que protéger, penser au bien de Zoro. C'était là l'essentiel, le reste importait peu.

― Faire disparaître les objets, changer la décoration de votre salon ne va pas vous aider à faire disparaître ce sentiment.

Là-dessus, le jeune homme eut un sourire aimable. Oui, il aimait bien Pagaya. Ce cinquantenaire un peu rustique, très prudent et surtout très avisé, avait toute sa sympathie et le changeait agréablement des pies qui vivaient dans le coin. Il l'avait invité à passer manger un morceau chez lui, une petite dizaine de fois et il avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Zoro. Un bon point.

― Ne vous en faites pas Pagaya.

Il posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

― Cette méthode marche du tonnerre.

Peu convaincu, la paysan ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il repartit à bord de son tracteur une fois son rapport fait. Sanji tourna les talons et referma le portail. Considérant les tulipes, jonquilles, roses de toutes les couleurs avec ravissement, il eut un sourire. Cette histoire avait un petit côté positif, son jardin était magnifique, dissimulant la vérité derrière sa beauté. Ironiquement, elles attiraient alors que ce qu'elles cachaient aurait repoussé n'importe qui. Il évita sciemment de regarder les roses blanches près de son perron. _Anna..._

Il se dirigea vers la cabane à outils pour voir les chrysanthèmes. Elles avaient son attention toute particulière puisque leur signification n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il veillait sur elles, cherchant peut-être à travers ces soins un moyen de se convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour ces gens.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les fleurs, sa main chut contre le genou plié, posé au sol. Il les regarda attentivement, les compta. Elles prenaient une grande place à l'arrière du jardin. Dire qu'il avait dû sortir une sordide explication sur la mort d'un de ses parents éloignés. Un peu stupide mais au moins, personne n'irait vérifier. La fleuriste était une femme aimable et compréhensive cependant, lui commander une dizaine de ces fleurs auraient pu sembler louche. Il avait dû aller dans une grande surface pour s'en procurer plus. Assez loin de chez lui, pour être sûr de ne croiser aucune personne qui le connaissait.

Sanji se releva, époussetant son pantalon, et retourna dans sa demeure pour superviser les travaux. Le parquet n'allait pas s'installer tout seul d'un claquement de doigt. Il préférait que ce soit Zoro qui s'en occupe, lui, il tenait trop à ses mains.

― Tu t'en sors ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

― J'aurai terminé à temps.

― N'oublie pas que tu dois passer voir Kôshirô aujourd'hui.

Zoro se figea, son amant vit ses muscles se contracter. Ce n'était jamais très agréable de le voir mais il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Qui d'autre que son père adoptif était le plus indiqué ? Un psychologue ? Sanji se sentir bouillir en y songeant. Non, pas question que Zoro aille dans un asile psychiatrique à cause de ce genre de comportement et des impairs qu'il engendrait. Zoro n'y serait pas bien là-bas, mal traité, mal considéré. Cette idée révulsait le cuisinier qui n'aurait pas supporté de savoir le sabreur loin de lui.

― Je t'y amènerai, ajouta t-il.

Tout d'un coup, l'escrimeur se détendit et reprit son ouvrage. Il était temps qu'il aille le voir, en parler avec Sanji était toujours une épreuve. Il avait l'impression de le torturer alors qu'il faisait beaucoup pour lui. Avec Kôshirô, c'était différent. Il avait toujours cette culpabilité mais le fardeau s'allégeait parce que son père d'adoption ne le jugeait pas. Il l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, priait pour lui et pour les victimes mais souhaitait du fond du cœur que cette folie meurtrière s'apaise.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté que Zoro quitte le dojo pour vivre avec Sanji. Les résultats s'avéraient plus probants qu'il ne l'avait cru dans les premiers temps. Le cuisinier, pour avoir longuement discuté avec le mentor de son compagnon, avait compris qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si un jour il venait à le dénoncer. Sanji en était offusqué mais lui aussi, il comprenait. Tous deux portaient le même fardeau, ce même secret si lourd.

― Je préférerais y aller demain, tu pourras l'appeler ?

― Pas de problème Zoro.

L'escrimeur lui avait proposé plus d'une fois de passer chez Kôshirô le temps que la réception de Sanji se termine. Le cuisinier avait accepté. Une fois. Cela avait suffit pour le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Zoro et lui s'aimaient à la folie. Impossible pour le sabreur de le savoir avec d'autres alors qu'il était aussi loin que lui. Son père adoptif n'avait rien pu faire contre cette jalousie maladive. Cela s'était terminé en un autre carnage. Sanji ne savait pas si il arrivait vraiment à distinguer de différences les uns aux autres mais il aurait presque pu dire que c'était pire.

― Tout va bien ?

La question, de la part de son amant, surprit le sabreur. Comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

― C'était plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, biaisa t-il. Tu t'en sors ?

― Bien sûr. Et toi ?

― Oui, ça va.

_Mieux quand tu es là._

C'était toujours le même sous-entendu qui gonflait de joie et de soulagement le cœur de Sanji. Oui, Zoro l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

― Pourquoi cette question ? reprit le verdoyant qui restait soupçonneux.

― Comme ça, répondit Sanji.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique. Un de ceux qui poussait Zoro à s'interroger sur les pensées de son amant qui restait pour lui un mystère. Il ne savait jamais ce que le cuisinier tramait, tout absorbé par son problème qu'il était.

― Il faudra qu'on parle un peu de... ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours. Tu ne crois pas ?

Oh non. Que venait de faire Sanji ?

― Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait en parler. Je fais ce que je peux, je t'assure que je fais tout pour éviter que ça arrive.

― Je sais.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

― Je voudrais qu'on discute d'une solution pour... éviter que ça arrive comme tu dis.

― Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y en avait qu'une.

Il vit le visage de Sanji pâlir, ses lèvres trembler et son seul œil visible se teinter d'indignation. Zoro venait de franchir la ligne. Celle qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dépasser. En colère, Sanji pouvait paraître effrayant dans son genre. La voix blanche, chargée de fureur, qui montait crescendo tandis que son corps frêle était agité, frissonnant à cause des images que l'idée de son amant lui implantait dans son esprit.

― Jamais tu m'entend Zoro ? Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Je ne veux pas qu'on y songe ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! C'est inhumain ! Comment crois-tu que je me sens quand tu me sors ce genre de bêtises ?

Son œil bleu laissa échapper une larme. Une unique perle d'eau qui roula sur sa joue, une vision fugace qu'il ne put échapper à Zoro alors que Sanji lui avait tourné le dos pour la cacher.

― En vérité, je suis certain que tu la ramène sur le tapis pour clore la conversation.

― Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Le cuisinier serra les poings et vida ses poumons d'un souffle pour évacuer sa tension et sa colère. Il n'avait pas à en vouloir à Zoro. Il n'y pouvait rien, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se contrôler et il cherchait un moyen d'ôter ce poids, cette angoisse que Sanji ressentait dès qu'il était question d'organiser une réception.

― Je vais appeler Iceburg pour lui dire que je repasserai prendre les meubles demain, lâcha le jeune homme.

― D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais demandé...

Sanji se raidit. Savait-il que... Non, tout bonnement impossible.

― Tu crois qu'Icerburg se doute de quelque chose ? J'veux dire, on change de déco si souvent...

― Oh pour ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Le maître-coq se tourna vers lui, apaisé grâce à ce changement de sujet opportun.

― Je lui ai dis qu'on les brûlait. Il doit sans doute penser comme tout le monde, que je veux faire disparaître ce sentiment de culpabilité en faisant disparaître ces objets. Il n'aurait pas pu les revendre alors, ça doit l'arranger, je suppose.

― C'est ce qu'on fait ?

Cette question eut le don de rendre perplexe son amant.

― Comment ça Zoro ? Il fallait les faire disparaître de toute façon. Le reste, on s'en cogne non ?

Le sabreur planta son regard dans le sien, en silence. Il y avait une tension dans l'air qui leur semblait étrangement familière, mettait mal à l'aise Sanji qui détourna les yeux.

― Je vais aller appeler Kôshirô.

Sanji venait encore de baisser les bras, préférant se réfugier dans la cuisine. Il claqua la porte brutalement, Zoro tressaillit à peine. Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre le cuisinier mais mieux valait le laisser seul pour le moment. Juste le temps que la tension redescende, que la crise passe. Il entendait d'ici le fracas d'une chaise qui se brise d'un coup de pied. Il imaginait les larmes, le corps secoués par les sanglots, les dents serrés pour les retenir.

Si seulement ce n'était pas seulement le produit de son imagination...

Une fois, il était venu le voir et le chagrin s'était transformé en rage. Il lui avait hurlé de sortir de la cuisine. Zoro avait compris que cette pièce était son antre, que c'était là qu'il pouvait être le maître, avoir l'impression de maîtriser les événements. Ce lieu représentait pour lui la sécurité, un lieu particulier où il pouvait être seul, se laisser aller.

Au départ, Zoro avait cru que Sanji pleurait pour les victimes, pour ces gens qu'il connaissait. Son amant lui avait confié, il y avait peu de temps, qu'il le faisait pour lui parce que l'escrimeur ne s'autorisait aucun écart, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu laisser échapper une seule larme. Il se confondait seulement en excuses et lui promettait de faire des efforts, rien d'autre.

Sanji ne remettait pas en question les paroles du sabreur mais cette absence de signes aussi visibles du remord lui pesait. D'autre part, il s'en voulait d'échouer à chaque fois. Ces meurtres, il les voyait comme des échecs personnels. Même lui, il n'arrivait pas à endiguer cette haine qui possédait Zoro qui faisait ce carnage presque inconsciemment.

Souvent, de plus en plus souvent, Zoro se posait des questions sur l'attitude de son amant. Il lui arrivait de se demander si, outre le fait de savoir que l'escrimeur souffrait de cette situation, Sanji avait vraiment des remords. Peut-être était-ce la pression qui le faisait sangloter.

A chaque fois que Zoro lui parlait de la police, l'interrogeait pour savoir si une enquête avait été ouverte sur eux, Sanji donnait une vague réponse, changeait ensuite de sujet après lui avoir promis de se renseigner.

Le bruit sec de la latte s'imbriquant dans une autre le sortit de sa réflexion. Il était dépassé par tous ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas vaincre cette haine qui le poussait à rester cloîtré ici.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute, Sanji ressortit et, timidement, s'approcha de Zoro.

― On va manger chez Kôshirô demain midi, ses élèves ne seront pas là.

Zoro hocha la tête et, au léger bruit de craquement, il sut que Sanji venait de s'appuyer contre l'escalier pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

― Dis Zoro... Tu me fais confiance ?

L'intéressa le dévisagea, doutant du sérieux de cette question. La réponse lui sembla tellement évidente...

― Bien sûr !

― Promis, tu me laisse faire ?

― Je n'ai pas tellement le choix...

La réponse déplut au maître-coq dont le visage se ferma, la déception clairement lisible dans ses prunelles. Il se redressa, maussade, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Zoro le retint, sa main attrapant un pan de la chemise de son amant.

― Promis.

Il le lâcha après avoir prononcé ce mot, sans rien ajouter d'autre. C'était amplement suffisant pour faire passer le message. Sanji eut un maigre sourire et eut soudainement l'envie de l'inviter à sortir prendre un peu l'air avec lui. La seconde d'après, cette idée fut jetée dans les oubliettes. Ce fut le cœur serré qu'à la place, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro. Un baiser chaste, juste pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui et que ses sentiments n'étaient pas mis en péril par ce qui leur arrivait.

― Tu sors ? s'enquit Zoro alors que Sanji enfilait sa veste.

Le cuisinier eut un petit sourire en percevant une petit pointe de jalousie dans la question.

― Exact, je dois aller voir Iceburg pour le reste des meubles, rappelle-toi.

― Mais tu l'as appelé pour le prévenir que tu irais demain.

Encore un silence, entre Zoro qui redevenait suspicieux et Sanji qui le considérait avec étonnement. Après que le corps frêle fut parcouru d'un frisson, le maître-coq se reprit.

― Ah, oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi c'est la fatigue, j'ai hâte que la journée se termine. Je dois passer au restaurant pour récupérer la recette, m'assurer que tout c'est bien passé... Je dois aussi aller voir Alvida, elle doit encore avoir réuni les autres voisines, c'est l'occasion de tendre l'oreille, de savoir quelles sont les rumeurs qui circulent...

Il rajusta sa cravate, replaçant quelques mèches blondes, vérifiant son reflet dans le miroir sur pieds, temporairement à côté de la porte d'entrée. Zoro n'aimait pas énormément cette petit manie que son amant avait de faire attention à son apparence constamment. Il se redressa, peu amène. Son blond avait trop de succès à son goût.

― Ça va là ? On ne voit rien ?

Sous-entendu : _Personne ne saura que j'ai craqué ? __J'ai réussi à sauver les apparences ?_

Les apparences... Cela avait tellement d'importance pour Sanji. Son compagnon ne comprenait pas en quoi était-ce essentiel de se composer un personnage pour être accepté dans un cercle d'hypocrites.

Zoro ravala une remarque acerbe et se planta à côté de lui pour passer son bras autour de la taille de son blondinet pour l'attirer à lui. Il profita de sa légère surprise pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de s'écarter, non sans que sa main n'effleure les fesses de son amant.

― Parfait.

Il eut un grand sourire triomphant en entendant Sanji, rouge d'embarras, lâcher un « Crétin ! » peu convaincant alors que l'escrimeur retournait dans le salon. Il le laissa partir sans une once de crainte.

Son blondinet restait toujours le même et il avait réellement confiance en lui, peu importait le nombre de fois que le doute l'assaillait. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Il s'interrogeait sur les motivations de Sanji et il craignait qu'il puisse aller trop loin pour lui. D'ailleurs, jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? Avait-il seulement des limites ?

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez une review. C'est un plaisir de vous lire, de connaître vos réactions. Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais ça se met en place

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 3

**Remerciement** : Michikuni Mayu, minimilie, pifouyou76 (t'as vu, pas de faute ce coup-là !), maili mailo et nathdawn.

Réponse à : Audrey Lachance : Zoro n'est pas exactement sociopathe. Quand on est pointilleux, oui, il l'est. Cependant, il peut éprouver de l'empathie envers autrui et il n'éprouve pas de dédain de la responsabilité d'une faute commise. Il ne la rejetait pas sur un tiers, bien au contraire. Il ne cherche pas à la rationnaliser et il est capable de prévoir à court ou long terme et il respecte son intégrité et celle d'autrui. En vérité, cela reste très ambiguë, il est sur le fil. Je ne voudrais pas être mauvaise mais j'aurais préféré que tu me dise comment tu trouvais cette fiction au lieu de te contenter de me poser cette question. Non pas que j'ai détesté la question mais ce fut désagréable de n'avoir que ça en review. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

**.**

Sanji ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire. A quoi est-ce que cela lui aurait servi ? Comme si Zoro pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui aurait dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça ? Parler n'aurait servi à rien malheureusement.

― Monsieur Kuroashi ?

L'intéressé leva la tête vers l'infirmière qui eut un sourire aimable. Il était un habitué des lieux et elle avait toujours été au petit soin pour lui, faisant des heures supplémentaires pour lui. Mule était une jeune femme souriante et conciliante, ce qui changeait agréablement le maître-coq qui devait vivre entouré de futiles pipelettes.

― Le docteur Véga va vous recevoir dans un instant, vous pouvez aller vous installer.

Il la remercia, se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges face au bureau. La décoration était toujours aussi impersonnelle, diplôme derrière le fauteuil où allait s'installer le médecin, quelques plantes vertes – dont deux cactus sur le bureau – quelques feuilles pêle-mêle entassées sur le meuble et un calendrier. Il était mal à l'aise ici, dans cet endroit si froid, aseptisé. Il détestait ce silence bien qu'il avait tout aussi bien horreur des cris des malades qui passaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Le docteur Véga lui faisait une faveur en restant travailler aussi tard ici. A la demande de Sanji, il le prenait exceptionnellement à son cabinet, à l'hôpital, plutôt que dans la petite ville où tout le monde connaissait le jeune homme. Les commères auraient fait gorge chaude si elles savaient que le cuisinier voyait aussi régulièrement son médecin traitant.

Il n'était pas très bien vu de faire des visites aussi fréquente auprès de son médecin. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Dans cet hôpital, au moins, il pouvait faire croire qu'il accompagnait un ami, Zoro ou inventer une tout autre excuse. Toutefois, Sanji restait extrêmement tendu en venant et la tension disparaissait dès qu'il s'engouffrait dans sa voiture. Il avait besoin de le voir, la date de sa dernière prescription commençait à devenir suspecte aux yeux des pharmaciens.

Le claquement de la porte derrière lui l'obligea à émerger de ses pensées.

― Monsieur Kuroashi ! Je me disais bien que vous viendriez dans la semaine, votre coup de fil ne m'a guère surpris.

― Désolé...

― Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. Vous êtes bientôt à court de somnifères ?

Le silence fut plus éloquent que le léger hochement de tête de son patient.

― J'ai eu de grosses difficultés à m'endormir hier soir et je devais encore aller au commissariat aujourd'hui... Cette histoire m'épuise, mes affaires m'occupent les trois quart du temps et le reste... Je dois le consacrer à Zoro, à mes réceptions... Vingt-quatre heures, ce n'est décemment pas assez dans une journée.

― Vous me voyez navré que cette histoire de disparitions ne soient toujours pas réglé, répondit le médecin avec un sourire compatissant. Il faut absolument que vous vous trouviez un peu de temps à vous, ne serait-ce qu'une journée par semaine. Vous ne tiendrez pas à ce rythme et quand vous serez malade, vous ne pourrez plus rien faire une fois cloué au lit.

― Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Après le check-up routinier, le docteur le scruta attentivement en quelques coup d'œil tout en rédigeant son ordonnance. Les cernes de Sanji ne passaient pas inaperçu. Quelle vie pour un homme aussi jeune ! 21 ans seulement et sa vie semblait complexe et il allait être dépassé. Tôt ou tard.

― Je vous recommande beaucoup de repos et faites attention. Sur la longue durée, les somnifères ont des effets secondaires tels que la perte de mémoire et la somnolence intempestive.

Sanji hocha la tête une seconde fois, se saisit de la feuille d'ordonnance et, après avoir remercié le docteur Vega et salué Mule, sortit à pas vifs de l'hôpital pour se diriger vers la pharmacie qui se trouvait non loin de là. Une fois les médicaments achetés, il descendit au parking souterrain pour aller récupérer sa voiture.

Il avait à peine ouvert la portière qu'il entendit un cri derrière lui. Il reconnut son prénom et, par réflexe, il jeta le sac sous le siège passager.

― Sanji ! Quelle surprise de te voir !

Le jeune homme serra les dents, inspira profondément puis se retourna vers la femme de 25 ans qui lui faisait de grands signes alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant au rythme de son pas, trottant sur ses talons hauts. Elle évita de justesse la chute et réussit à rejoindre Sanji sans encombre.

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Tu n'es pas malade j'espère ?

Elle avait l'air horrifiée à l'idée d'être exposée à des germes. La voir ici, alors qu'elle avait une aversion de tout ce qui touchait le monde hospitalier, c'était une réelle source d'étonnement pour Sanji.

― Je venais pour mon check-up trimestriel, broda le cuisinier. Je suis débordé en ce moment, je préfère m'assurer que tout va bien. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et toi Mousse ?

― Oh ne m'en parle pas ! s'écria son interlocutrice avec un frisson d'horreur. Je devais aller voir Laki, je le lui avais malheureusement promis. La pauvre ! Elle a fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers en voulant le cirer et voilà le résultat ! Je suis bien contente d'avoir des domestiques, ils risquent leur vie à ma place. Comme quoi, on est jamais en sécurité, même chez soi.

Là-dessus, elle secoua la tête, laissant enfin à Sanji le temps d'en placer une pour faire bonne figure.

― C'est terrible en effet mais enfin, elle aurait dû être plus prudente.

Mousse ne releva, opinant vigoureusement.

― Au fait, en parlant de risque et de chez-soi, Alvida m'a raconté qu'il y a encore eu des disparitions après ta dernière soirée ! C'est affreux, ce cinglé fait une fixette sur toi ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, excessivement compatissante pour que Sanji arrive à croire en la véracité de ses bonnes intentions, puis se recula d'un pas.

― Je n'en sais rien mais je commence à être excédé.

― Je comprend tout à fait. On en a parlé avec les amies et on se demande si ce n'est pas la jalousie qui pousse ce type à tuer.

Un frisson parcourut le cuisinier. Et merde ! Il ne savait pas si il devait mettre cette hypothèse sur le compte de la chance ou de leur intelligence. Quoique, si elles avaient dû s'y mettre à plusieurs pour en arriver là, il était plus convaincu que cette conclusion était dû à de la chance.

― Je n'en suis pas si sûr... déclara Sanji, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

―C'est vrai que cela ne semble pas très logique, surtout qu'il n'agit pas à chacune de tes soirées, convint Mousse. En tout cas, j'espère que ce malade ne s'en prendra pas à toi, j'ai tellement peur pour toi !

Un poil trop surjoué peut-être, les larmes de crocodile contenues dans ses yeux étaient assez convaincantes, il devait l'accorder. Si il n'avait pas eu l'habitude de ce genre de scène, il aurait tout gobé.

― Je sais me défendre, ne t'en fais pas.

― Il a fait disparaître plus d'une soixantaine de personnes tout de même !

― j'ai confiance en moi, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. D'après le Commissaire Kuzan, il tient à me garder ne vie, je suis un parfait coupable.

Mousse resta silencieuse quelques secondes, considérant d'un œil intéressé son interlocuteur de haut en bas.

― Tu pourrais me raccompagner jusque chez moi s'il te plaît ? Calgara n'est pas à la maison, il travail trop ! Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de prendre cette route alors que la nuit va tomber. Je suppose que ton colocataire ne va pas t'en vouloir si tu prends le temps de raccompagner une femme morte de peur ?

Sanji savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Il s'efforça à sourire, restant affable pour dissimuler son irritation.

― Il ne m'attend pas, il doit encore être en train de faire les dernières retouches sur le parquet de notre salon. Je l'ai prévenu que j'allais mettre pas mal de temps à revenir.

Enthousiaste en pensant qu'il avait saisis le message et qu'il venait de donner son accord en toute connaissance de cause, Mousse repartir vers son véhicule qui était garé non loin de là. Elle passa à côté du lourd soupir de Sanji qui se félicita mentalement pour avoir réussi à faire bonne figure.

**...**

Il n'avait pas été très compliqué de se dérober à la proposition de Mousse à entrer pour prendre un petit café. Heureux d'être chez lui, il referma à clé la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Sa voisine avait posé une question qui lui avait serré le cœur, son comportement lui rappelant également de mauvais souvenir.

― Okaeri !

Sanji sentit ses soucis s'envoler face au sourire confiant de Zoro qui venait de prononcer ce simple mot où on percevait tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait en sachant son amant chez eux. Toute son angoisse, sa jalousie déraisonnable fondait comme neige au soleil.

― Pas mal le canapé, commenta l'escrimeur tout en caressant le velours.

Ses bras étaient sur le dossier du meuble, une invitation muette que Sanji n'avait aucun regret d'accepter. Jetant son sac dans les escaliers, il s'assit sur le canapé qui était placé juste devant. Le maître-coq se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir et se lova contre le sabreur. Petit moment de tranquillité, dans leur bulle. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

La main de Zoro chut pour se poser sur les épaules du jeune maître-coq. La tête de Sanji était bien calée contre l'épaule du sabreur. Il était fatigué, il allait dormir d'une minute à l'autre. L'escrimeur le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ces moments devenaient si rares, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait les écourter.

― Je suis désolé d'être si rarement à la maison, souffla Sanji.

― Tait-toi idiot, répliqua Zoro non sans donner une pichenette sur la joue de son amant.

Le blondinet eut un sourire, se débarrassant de sa veste à cause de la chaleur, puis finit par s'endormir dans les bras du sabreur qui, dans un élan de tendresse, caressait les cheveux d'or. Son regard balaya la pièce, pensif. Cette salle avait été de nombreuses fois la scène de ces massacres...

Il n'arrivait jamais à s'en souvenir. Pas précisément et il se demandait, parfois, s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Il n'osait pas chercher à savoir, de peur de découvrir qu'en vérité il y prenait goût. Il tenait à Sanji, peut-être trop pour le bien de son amant, néanmoins il ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter. Son teigneux de blondinet ne l'aurait pas accepté – et lui-même ne se sentait pas capable de supporter d'être éloigné trop longtemps de Sanji.

Dès que son amant partait, Zoro sentait naître une angoisse, sourde, tapie dans l'ombre. Que se passait-il à l'extérieur ? L'escrimeur ne pouvait pas le protéger, cloîtré qu'il était dans cette maison à cause de cette haine qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la société. Bien qu'il en ait conscience, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sanji, Zoro ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Son cuistot était tout ce qu'il chérissait, l'un de ses uniques liens avec le monde extérieur, il constituait aussi son monde, sa bulle. Il l'aimait à en devenir fou, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir avant leur rencontre.

Zoro se surprit à songer à son père adoptif. Kôshirô aussi avait beaucoup fait pour lui. Autant que Sanji. Il se demandait s'il croyait sincèrement que le sabreur avait un bon fond. Là-dessus, Sanji et Kôshirô avaient le même avis. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi sûr alors que le concerné lui-même l'ignorait ?

Il avait horriblement peur et, inexplicablement, elle était mêlée à du soulagement. A cause de cette haine, jamais il ne pourrait sortir de cette demeure pour s'en prendre à ceux qui côtoyaient Sanji à l'extérieur. Une bonne chose dans cette histoire.

Zoro finit, lui aussi, par s'endormir. Bercés par cette douce et chaleureuse atmosphère, les deux hommes restèrent là durant une bonne heure avant de s'éveiller et de décider d'aller se coucher.

Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, c'était dans ces moments plein de sérénité que Sanji se sentait le mieux. Toutefois, la question de Mousse tournait dans son esprit, porteuse d'angoisse.

― _Tu as des nouvelles d'Anna toi ?_

Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Zoro. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ? Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas que leur relation en pâtisse. Car, oui, elle en pâtirait à coup sûr.

Sanji eut un frisson en repensant à cette nuit-là. Il avait été plus bas que terre en agissant de la sorte, il s'en voulait terriblement.

Zoro ne devait jamais le savoir.

...

Le Commissaire Kuzan fronça les sourcils en relisant l'un des nombreux rapports sur l'affaire qui le préoccupait depuis tant de temps. Belmer restait debout, de l'autre côté du bureau, attendant le verdict. Le café était à présent froid, posé sur le rebord du meuble.

― Tu te souviens de cette soirée il y a... dix mois ?

Belmer réfléchit et s'assit après l'invitation muette de Kuzan.

― Quelle soirée ? finit-elle par demander.

― Chez Sanji Kuroashi et Zoro Roronoa. Enfin, Roronoa n'était pas là... enfin bref... deux jours avant, la maison avait été visité par un inconnu. Des traces d'effraction avaient été retrouvées sur la porte d'entrée.

― Où voulez-vous en venir ?

― Ce n'est pas moi qui me suit occupé de cet affaire et j'ai eu un mal fou à récupérer le dossier. Apparemment, la personne qui s'est introduite chez eux était une certaine Anna Ageac. Deux jours après, elle a disparu.

― Pourquoi serait-elle entrée chez eux ?

― C'est bien la question que je me posais. Elle habitait dans le coin et j'ai discuté avec quelques unes de ses connaissances. D'après eux, elle était amoureuse de Mr. Kuroashi et, après avoir essuyé de multiples refus, elle était devenue obsédée par lui.

― Vous n'avez pas dit qu'elle avait été arrêté.

― On a découvert que c'était elle trop tard.

Belmer comprit où il voulait en venir, prenant le dossier que lui tendait son supérieur. Elle le parcourut, examinant la photo de la jeune femme. Ce sourire, ces yeux rieurs, cet air calme et serein. Difficile de croire qu'elle avait été jusqu'à suivre un homme et entrer chez lui illégalement. Les apparences étaient trompeuses et, pourtant, elle avait dû mal à croire que c'était également valable pour Mr. Kuroashi. Belmer referma la chemise et la déposa sur le bureau.

― Pour vous, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est cela ?

― Peut-être. Ce n'est qu'une supposition après tout mais d'après ce rapport, il a affirmé qu'il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. Or, toujours d'après leur entourage, ils s'entendaient bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle développe cette obsession. On ne peut pas se fier seulement à des témoignages cependant...

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir, se rappelant du jeune homme qui avait toujours l'air de savoir ce qu'il disait. Toujours assuré. Kuzan s'était senti à l'aise en conversant avec lui, à chaque fois. Cela arrivait si peu de fois qu'il aurait dû se pencher sur cette sensation plus longuement.

Il y avait une zone d'ombre dans cette affaire.

― On a pas non plus retrouvé sa voiture n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Belmer.

― Non, c'est vraiment... vraiment étrange.

Il se leva, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, repensant à ses conversations avec le jeune homme.

― Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que son compagnon, Roronoa Zoro, ne la connaissait pas. Lui aussi, il a été interrogé sur cette disparition. Mr. Kuroashi m'avait dit qu'à part cette affaire de disparitions après ses soirées, il lui disait tout. Logique, puisque son compagnon est agoraphobe mais ça, il a omis de le lui dire.

― Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

― Oui, c'est possible. Il est possible que je divague un peu.

Il se rassit sur son fauteuil, se passant la main sur son visage, les yeux cernés. Il secoua la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs déjà désordonnés.

― Il est possible que je dise n'importe quoi mais cette affaire n'a aucun sens. Je ne trouve aucune logique dans tout ça. J'irai lui parler demain, pour me tranquilliser.

Il allait composer le numéro pour le prévenir puis avisa l'heure tardive. Il reposa le mobile. Le Commissaire Kuzan était éreinté et il avait beau tourner et retourner toute cette histoire de fond en comble, il ne voyait aucun lien entre ces deux affaires excepté ce jeune homme.

― J'espère que cette discussion me permettra d'y voir plus clair. Je commence à saturer.

― Espérons surtout que nous arriverons à arrêter la... ou les responsables.

Kuzan rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, son regard dirigé vers la pile de dossiers qui traitait de l'affaire sur laquelle il était depuis des mois. S'il avait bien une certitude à ce sujet, c'était celle-là.

― Je suis certain que c'est un homme et qu'il agit seul.

― Faire disparaître autant de personnes seul ? C'est impossible !

― Penses-tu sérieusement que plusieurs hommes pourraient vivre avec cette culpabilité aussi longtemps ? Garder ça pour eux ? Sauver les apparences ? Il y en aurait forcément un au minimum qui aurait craqué.

Il jeta un regard vers sa tasse de café, regrettant de s'être autant absorbé dans cette affaire à en oublier de boire. Il devait rester éveillé cette nuit. Belmer anticipa et se saisit de la tasse.

― Cet homme est seul. C'est pour ça que je doute que ce soit Mr. Kuroashi, il est trop sociable, il fait parti intégrante de notre société... Ce genre de personne n'en est pas capable, elle est renfermée, il lui est impossible de faire preuve de civilité.

― Cela correspondrait à Roronoa Zoro.

― Difficile à dire... On ne choisit pas d'être agoraphobe. Ce genre de chose est souvent causé par un traumatisme. Et puis Mr. Kuroashi organise des soirées, peut-être est-ce pour lui.

Kuzan se sentit harassé.

― Nous ne pouvons nous fier qu'à ce que nous dit son compagnon. C'est pourquoi je dois aller lui parler.

― Vous oubliez l'interrogatoire que Roronoa a passé une fois.

Le Commissaire claqua des doigts, jurant mentalement pour avoir oublié ce détail qui était capital. Ou pas. Rien n'était certain tant qu'il n'avait pas la main dessus.

― Tu as raison, je vais y jeter un œil.

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle des archives du commissariat. Avant de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme, plein d'espoir.

― On va peut-être arriver à boucler cette affaire finalement !

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Maintenant tout le monde pose sa boule de cristal ok ? Oui, il y a de la tension. Oui, ça va mal finir pour l'un des deux "camps" mais ça ne vous donne pas l'autorisation de chercher à savoir... Aaaah quoique. J'avoue que, peut-être... Mais non. Alors vous jetez vos poupées vaudou destinées à me torturer, vos armes et vous attendez patiemment (ha !).

Laissez une review assassine et, en vous remerciant d'être passé(e), à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 4

Remerciement à : Michikuni Mayu, nathdawn, minimilie, Soullakh et Fan de torture. Je suis désolée pour l'attente de... *regarde sa montre bien ce fut inutile vu la réponse* deux mois... Je suis désolée, je ne vais pas me faire pardonner avec ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. Tant pis.

**Réponse à** Fan de torture : c'est pas que j'aime ce prénom, c'est que je voulais me venger de cette "Anna" dans H&amp;S Game vu que je peux pas l'encadrer. Oui, je n'aime pas ma propre OC, je ne suis pas très logique mais ça change des personnes qui adorent leur OC et qui se projettent en elle au point d'en faire des Mary-Sue. Ce que je hais profondément.

Bref, trêve de blabla, votre attente est récompensée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

**.**

Inspiration.

_Sang. Larmes. Désespoir._

Expiration.

_Dernier souffle. Regard accusateur._

Inspiration.

_Cris muet. Bruit métallique._

Expiration.

_Un pied-de-biche. Un corps._

Inspiration.

_C'est... toi ou c'est moi ?_

Expiration.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Sanji se réveilla brutalement, en nage. Il bouillait intérieurement et son esprit était embrumé, embrouillé par les images qui lui revenaient par bribes. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent au hasard dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Rien. Le calme régnait dans leur cottage. Tout était tranquille. Un croissant de lune peinait à éclairer la chambre, il n'osa allumer la lampe, de crainte que son amant se réveille.

Il baissa les yeux sur les bras passés à sa taille. Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Zoro, écoutant avec fascination son cœur battre. Comment ce cœur de meurtrier pouvait-il être aussi paisible ? Sa seconde main se porta sur son propre torse. Et le sien alors ? Avait-il ne serait-ce que le droit de penser que ce cœur était fondamentalement meurtrier ?

Le cœur frémissant s'apaisait de seconde en seconde, rassuré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Les souvenirs avaient été balayé dans un replis douteux de son cerveau, bien décidé à lui épargner des tourments supplémentaires. C'était inefficace. Son inconscient, lui, repêchait ces fragments de mémoires et s'employait à les lui faire revivre.

Nuit après nuit.

Un nouveau frisson secoua son corps, son âme peut-être. Était-ce à cause du froid mordant ou de ses remords ? En avait-il au point où il en était ?

Il se rallongea, rabattant la couverture sur eux, se blottissant contre le corps si chaud de Zoro. C'était apaisant de le savoir avec lui. Tous les doutes s'envolaient en sa présence. Tous ? C'était se leurrer. Il avait pris cette habitude. Bonne ou mauvaise, il n'en savait rien.

La politique de l'autruche marchait un temps. Pas éternellement. Il avait beau en avoir conscience, il repoussait toujours l'échéance.

**...**

― J'aurais préféré ne pas tomber sur ta messagerie, je voulais juste te prévenir que je viendrais te chercher plus tard. J'ai quelques soucis au restaurant... encore. Transmets mes excuses à Koshirô et passe une bonne fin d'après-midi.

Il voulut ajouter « je t'aime » mais ravala les mots et acheva ce court message vocal. Son dos contre le dossier du siège conducteur, portable jeté sur le siège passager, mains sur le volant, il eut un soupir appuyé. Ses doigts pianotaient, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait eu un sommeil agité et il avait dû quitter les bras de Zoro plus tôt que de coutume.

Le sabreur était quelqu'un d'intuitif. Le jeune homme craignait qu'il finisse par se douter de quelque chose. Ce devait être le cas déjà et Sanji en devenait presque malade rien qu'en y songeant.

Au lieu de se diriger vers le restaurant, il prit le chemin du commissariat, histoire d'aller à la pêche aux informations. Mousse, hier, avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle avait été contactée par le Commissaire Kuzan. Sanji voulait savoir si le policier était sur une piste. Le jeune homme se gara sur le parking devant le poste de police. Une fois sorti, il resta devant le commissariat quelques minutes, songeur. Comment amener le sujet sur le tapis sans éveiller les soupçons ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de faire l'anxieux, il suffisait de penser à Zoro.

Il poussa la porte du poste de police, perçu les regards pesant des policiers qui se désintéressèrent vite du nouveau venu. Il était trop connu dans le coin pour être un sujet de méfiance.

Sanji s'approcha à petit pas de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui, avec un sourire aimable, le conduisit au bureau de Kuzan un fois qu'elle l'eut reconnu.

C'était étrange, cette sensation d'entrer dans une capsule temporelle à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans ce bureau. A chaque fois, des flots de souvenirs – plus ou moins ordonnés – lui revenaient en mémoire pour le rappeler à la vigilance et à la prudence. Une fois assis, la fonctionnaire lui assura qu'elle allait appeler le Commissaire pour qu'il vienne dans les plus brefs délais.

Droit comme un i, les mains posées sur ses genoux, Sanji attendit dans un silence presque total. L'hôtesse d'accueil revint pour lui apporter une tasse de café et, même avec la porte fermée derrière lui, il arrivait à entendre le bruit sourd des conversations entre les policiers. Son corps entier se tendit tandis que les pas se rapprochaient, claquant sur le dallage froid.

Mû par une impulsion qui le saisit soudainement, Sanji se releva. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Faire une telle demande, n'était-ce pas aller trop loin ? On allait forcément avoir des doutes, lui poser des questions, se focaliser sur lui. Même si ses arguments étaient en béton, le Commissaire allait réussir à trouver la faille.

Il ne devait pas rester ici.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et se figea devant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, il eut un sourire poli.

― Bonjour Commissaire.

Kuzan eut l'air surpris, quelques secondes seulement, et lui rendit son sourire.

― Bonjour, que me vaux cette visite impromptue ?

Sanji recula d'un pas, sa main frictionnant son bras tremblant. Devait-il le lui dire ? Il était trop tard à présent, il devait le faire. Ce fut d'un ton hésitant qu'il répondit :

― Mousse m'a dit que vous l'aviez interrogée alors je me demandais si...

Il se reprit, remarquant que son interlocuteur fronçait les sourcils.

― Mais finalement je ne peux pas rester alors je reviendrais pour le savoir une prochaine fois.

― Un problème chez vous ?

Kuzan cherchait une raison à sa présence ici. Sanji fut sincère en répondant :

― Quand Zoro n'est pas à la maison, j'angoisse à l'idée que...

― Qu'on pénètre chez vous par effraction. Je comprends. Puis-je vous accompagner ? Je devais vous parler.

Si, en son for intérieur, Sanji paniquait totalement, il n'en laissa rien paraître. S'il refusait, ça revenait à avouer qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que le Commissaire avait à lui dire. Qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Le jeune cuisinier déglutit péniblement, son sourire ne fana pas d'un millimètre.

― Si vous voulez Commissaire ! s'exclama t-il, en apparence joyeux. Plus besoin de chercher un moyen de vous invitez chez moi pour boire un café ou un thé.

Le policier s'autorisa à nouveau de sourire et sortit du commissariat avec Sanji, non sans avoir dit à l'hôtesse d'accueil qu'il sortait et allait chez Kuroashi.

Durant tout le trajet, la voiture de police suivant la voiture de Sanji, le jeune homme avait senti son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Il appréhendait la confrontation. S'il désirait lui parler, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : il avançait dans l'enquête.

Il laissa sa voiture au parking face à sa demeure, attendant le commissaire devant le portail. Le stress augmenta d'un cran lorsque son « invité » entra dans le logis.

― Oh ! Vous êtes encore en travaux ? s'enquit Kuzan en avisant les outils posés sur la table de la salle à manger.

― On vient juste de finir, Zoro a dû oublier de les ranger, expliqua avec amertume Sanji.

Il détestait le désordre et ces outils encore plus. Elles lui rappelaient tous ces changements de décoration, ces meurtres...

― Je vous prépare un thé ou un café ?

― Un thé. Si je devais prendre un café, je ne pourrais plus boire celui de Belmer sans le comparer au vôtre.

Tandis que Sanji s'affairait dans la cuisine, Kuzan déambula dans la salle à manger, son regard analysant l'immense pièce qui accueillait tant de monde durant les soirées qu'organisait le restaurateur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'hôte revint avec deux tasses de thé que le commissaire reprit la parole, professionnel dans le ton par habitude.

― Où est votre ami ? Ne risque t-il pas de venir d'un moment ou un autre ?

Sanji se crispa, réflexe conditionné dès qu'on l'interrogeait sur Zoro.

― C'est moi qui le ramène ici. Pour l'instant, il est chez son père adoptif.

― Vos relations sont tendues avec lui ?

Question presque piège, le cuisinier fit de son mieux pour se détendre.

― Non, on s'entend bien, affirma le jeune homme en déposant les tasses sur la table. Nous nous voyons de temps en temps mais lorsque Zoro est avec moi, je me sens de trop alors je préfère les laisser.

― Parce que vous lui rendez visite sans lui ?

Le cuisinier savait par avance comment répondre à cette question qui avait une grande importance aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

― Oui, parfois... Il s'inquiète pour Zoro et l'aggravation de son agoraphobie. Ce n'est pas un sujet auquel on peut discuter quand l'intéressé est là, vous comprenez ?

Kuzan s'assit face à Sanji, réfléchissant aux informations que venait de lui donner le cuisinier.

― Je comprends, pardonnez mon indiscrétion.

Compréhensif, Sanji ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet, préférant revenir prudemment à ce qui l'intéressait.

― Si vous vouliez me voir, c'était pour me parler de... de cette affaire n'est-ce pas ?

― Non bien que je pense que l'affaire qui me fait venir jusqu'ici à un rapport avec ces disparitions.

― Votre venue est donc officielle ?

― Pas encore, j'aurais simplement quelques questions à vous poser.

Il prit une gorgée de thé fumant sous le regard attentif de Sanji qui évitait de voir les outils tel que le pied-de-biche et la scie qui faisait remonter trop de souvenirs douloureux. Son cœur se serra inexplicablement et la même peur que celle qu'il avait ressentie pas plus tard qu'hier soir revint l'étreindre.

― Vous connaissez Anna Ageac n'est-ce pas ?

― Nous n'étions pas très proches mais oui.

Le Commissaire Kuzan le scrutait avec minutie, ses deux orbes noirs notant le léger tremblement du corps frêle.

― Elle a disparu il y a de cela dix mois non ? continua Sanji, de plus en plus sérieux.

L'officier de police opina.

― Saviez-vous que c'était elle qui s'était introduit chez vous par effraction ?

― L'un de vos collègues, celui qui devait se charger de trouver le coupable, me l'avait dit à l'époque mais bien après sa disparition.

― Aviez-vous eu des doutes sur le ou la coupable ?

Sanji était sur une pente raide et on le contraignait à faire avec. Il fit de son mieux pour lui répondre.

― Plus ou moins. Anna m'avait fait déclaré son amour de multiples fois et mon entourage me disait qu'elle allait de moins en moins bien. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour elle mais je trouvais cela déplacé puisque je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses sentiments. Heureusement, le jour où elle est entrée, Zoro n'était pas là.

― Pour quelles raisons dites-vous cela ?

La gorge sèche, Sanji but d'un trait son thé.

― Son talent d'escrime couplé à son mauvais caractère, il n'aurait pas hésité à se défendre et cela aurait très mal tourné.

― Vous en êtes certain ?

Sanji prit trois minutes de réflexion avant de formuler sa réponse. Ces trois minutes furent terriblement longue pour les deux hommes.

― Oui. Zoro n'a pas toujours conscience qu'il est plus fort que la plupart des gens, et il n'est pas quelqu'un de sociable par nature. Je m'efforce de le rendre plus aimable grâce à ces soirées.

Il avait conscience qu'il était peut-être en train de donner de précieux indices cependant sa décision était déjà arrêté.

― En parlant de soirée, comptez-vous en organiser une autre prochainement ?

Sanji parut horrifié à cette perspective.

― Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont posé cette question mais j'ai peur que le responsable de ces disparitions ne recommence.

Kuzan nota dans un coin de sa tête le chagrin que cette nouvelle causait au restaurateur.

― Pourquoi cette question ? l'interrogea Sanji.

― Je me disais qu'à votre prochaine fête, je pourrais venir avec quelques hommes afin de veiller sur les invités et sur vous.

Ces mots paralysèrent le cuisinier sur place. Voilà qu'il recommençait avec cette idée saugrenue !

― Je... Je ne vois pas l'utilité, mieux vaut instaurer un périmètre de sécurité non ?

― J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi Mr. Kuroashi. Nous devons aussi nous assurer que le meurtrier ne tentera pas de s'introduire dans votre demeure durant votre fête afin d'en finir avec vous. Cette affaire a pris des propensions qui étaient jusqu'à présent inimaginables.

― Je suis d'accord avec vous mais...

― Vous nous autorisez à procéder de cette manière la prochaine fois ?

Sanji se sentait déposséder du droit d'avoir un avis sur la question. S'il disait non, le commissaire aurait des soupçons. S'il acceptait, c'était l'avenir de Zoro qui était en danger. Pour le moment, mieux valait être en total accord avec le policier.

― Si cela peut aider, je l'autorise.

― Parfait, vous n'aurez qu'un papier à signer. Je viendrais à votre restaurant pour éviter que votre compagnon ne soit au courant. Les policiers seront habillés en civil, vous ne les verrez même pas.

Bien sûr qu'il les verra. Il ne pensera qu'à ça. Même si Zoro n'était pas présent à celle-ci, Kuzan voudra renouveler l'expérience jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne le coupable. Zoro allait être arrêté tôt ou tard et Sanji sera catalogué comme complice – ce qui n'était pas faux. Toutefois, il allait devoir prévenir son amant pour qu'il se tienne à carreaux. Ce qui n'apportait aucune assurance. L'escrimeur n'y arrivait déjà pas pour Sanji, ce n'était pas quelques policiers qui l'en empêcheraient.

Tous ses efforts, ces longs mois de cachotteries, de double jeu... Tout allait être réduit à néant.

Kuzan se leva et fit quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée, soulagé d'un poids. La conversation n'était néanmoins pas terminé.

― Avant de partir, il y a un dernier point que j'aimerais éclaircir...

― Je vous écoute.

― Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à mes questions, je tiens à vous le répéter.

― Je sais bien Commissaire mais, moi, je tiens à vous aidez.

L'assurance de Sanji ne rassura pas pour autant l'officier de police.

― Anna Ageac a disparu dans la même soirée que vos convives. Y a-t-elle participé ?

― Non.

La réponse avait été trop rapide au goût de Kuzan qui insista.

― Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous affirmez ?

― Nous avions eu une bisbille et, comme je vous l'ai dit, je la soupçonnais d'être entrée chez moi en mon absence.

― Pourtant, elle avait été invité officiellement.

― J'envoie mes invitations une semaine à l'avance et elle est entrée chez moi deux jours avant la fête. Je lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne lui était plus possible de venir... En restant courtois tout de même !

Il s'était offusqué, rebuté de lui-même à l'idée de manquer de manière face à une jeune femme. Ce détail aurait fait sourire le commissaire s'il avait été d'humeur. Kuzan se fit pensif, reprenant tout le schéma depuis le début. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire.

― Elle n'a pas tenté de venir ?

Sanji prit son temps pour faire défiler les souvenirs qu'il avait concernant cette fête.

― Non... Je m'en serais rappelé.

Il était sincère. Le jeune homme eut la sensation d'être bloqué dans une impasse. Sa réponse n'avait pas satisfait le Commissaire Kuzan. Il savait quelque chose. C'était bien connu, les policiers ne révélaient pas plus du quart de ce qu'il savait. Comment savoir jusqu'où allaient ses suspicions ? La disparition d'Anna l'avait forcé à venir jusqu'ici, à risquer de venir ici seul pour s'entretenir avec Sanji. Ce n'était pas un hasard.

Sa main se posa sur la table, à plat, près d'un pied-de-biche qu'il repéra du coin de l'œil. Il était trop absorbé par la conversation pour faire attention à ce détail.

― Autre chose Commissaire ?

Ce fut au tour de l'officier de police de réfléchir avant de formuler une ultime demande. A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que le portable de Sanji sonna, faisant sursauter son propriétaire. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que le restaurateur était dans un stress élevé. Kuzan tanguait entre la confirmation de ses soupçons et la situation extrêmement difficile dans laquelle vivait le jeune homme.

Ce dernier décrocha une fois qu'il se fut excusé auprès du policier.

― Oui ? Ah Zoro !... J'arrive dès que possible.

Il raccrocha sans en dire plus, levant la tête vers le commissaire pour l'inviter à reprendre la conversation.

― Mr. Kuroashi, plus l'enquête avance et plus je me dis qu'une discussion avec votre compagnon s'impose.

Cette nouvelle eut le même effet sur Sanji qu'un cyclone sur une ville. Quelque chose se brisa en lui et une résolution s'imposa, remplaçant sa peur d'un seul coup.

Ce n'était pas la première fois.

― Mais je croyais qu'il devait rester en dehors de tout ceci !

― Je suis désolé mais c'était une erreur de procéder de cette manière, cela nous handicape. J'ai l'impression que nous passons à côté d'informations essentielles.

Sanji céda à une panique, somme toute fausse puisque sa décision était déjà prise. Il serra le poing.

― Comment est-ce possible ? Il reste ici nuit et jour, comment... Je ne comprends pas...

― Je serais plus clair une fois que j'aurai discuté avec Roronoa Zoro. Demain, est-ce possible ?

Demain ou un autre jour, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ?

― Je le lui dirai dès que je le vois.

― Merci de votre coopération.

― Non... merci à vous de prendre votre métier autant à cœur. J'étais soulagé qu'un homme comme vous s'occupe de cette affaire. J'ai confiance.

Il eut un temps de pause avant de sourire et de reprendre :

― Je vous raccompagne ? Je dois aller chercher Zoro, je lui en parlerais immédiatement.

― Volontiers ! J'aurais d'autres questions à vous poser.

Il n'eut nul occasion de parler davantage.

Il se tourna vers Sanji et, apercevant le pied-de-biche, sortit son arme à feu pour se défendre et appuya sur la gâchette. Il était trop tard, la distance était trop réduite. Il avait été pris de court.

Le Commissaire Kuzan ne put éviter le coup qui heurta de plein fouet sa tempe et le plaqua au sol. D'abord inconscient, sa dernière pensée fut confuse.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir été plus prudent face à ce jeune homme aux apparences trop parfaites.

Le second coup lui fut fatal.

Haletant, les jambes coupés par l'émotion, Sanji lâcha son arme et se laissa tomber. Surmontant son envie de vomir, il jeta à l'autre bout de la salle le portable qui vrombissait dans sa poche. La douleur dans son bras ne parvenait pas à tirer de cette étrange état de contemplation.

Et, par une habitude malsaine qui s'était faite au fil des meurtres perpétués par Zoro, le soulagement prit place à sa rage et à sa peur. Il faisait tout cela pour son amant. Jamais l'idée qu'il puisse aller trop loin pour cet homme ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Il aurait préféré ne pas en arriver à ces extrémités mais il ne regrettait pas.

_Ça va aller... Il est plus grand qu'Anna mais ça ira. Je me suis préparé à ce jour depuis tant de mois... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je recommence ?_

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

C'est moche d'arrêter là n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne m'en veux même pas ! Matez l'insolence !

Une petite review pour me signaler que vous êtes tenté(e)s de me lancer pommes/poires/tartes à la cerises/confitures/marmites/tous les ustensiles de cuisine?

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 5

Remerciements : Michikuni Mayu, Soullakh, pifouyou76, maili mailo, minimilie, Valrie (guest), Vagabonde (et à sa loooongue review qui m'a fait sourire toute une journée durant tant elle fut longue et m'a réjouie ! Pas plus que les autres rassurez-vous mais recevoir une aussi longue review c'est rare !), Saturne (guest) et Elowlie.

Ndla : Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes, mes chères lectrices/cher lecteurs éventuels qui se cacheraient. Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi elle a mis tant de temps. Pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris, même à la fin de ce chapitre, il y aura plus d'éclaircissements à la note en bas de page. Non, non ! N'y allez pas tout de suite voyons, cela vous gâcherait la surprise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

En ouvrant les yeux, Zoro sut que la nuit allait être pénible.

Pas besoin de passer les mains sous les draps pour savoir que Sanji n'était pas là. La lumière blafarde de la lune suffisait à éclairer la chambre. Il sortit de la pièce, marchant à grands pas vers l'escalier. La lumière de l'entrée éclairait l'escalier et une partie du couloir du premier étage. Pas besoin d'allumer la lumière, il ne voulait pas que Sanji sache tout de suite qu'il était là.

Ceci dit, vu dans quel état il prévoyait de trouver son amant, pas sûr qu'il l'aurait remarqué.

De là-haut, il l'entendait marmonner. Paroles incompréhensible mais chargées d'angoisse et de colère contenues, mêlées. Zoro pouvait aussi entendre un frottement furieux régulier et un bruit d'eau. Arrivé en haut des marches, il pouvait voir Sanji agenouillé à l'entrée, lui tournant le dos, arc-bouté, un seau d'eau non loin de lui.

Ça lui reprenait.

Zoro perçut un frisson longer sa colonne vertébrale lorsque son pied nu se posa sur la première marche, non de froid mais d'appréhension. Le grincement du vieil escalier ne fit pas réagir le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Sanji était encore en habits de nuit, pieds nus lui aussi.

― Cook ?

Pas de réponse. Rien d'autre que des chuchotements. Zoro descendit lentement.

― Sanji ?

Il était en bas à présent, à quelques pas de lui. Les lattes du parquet était humides. Zoro se tint à la rambarde.

― Sanji, tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

― Shhhhhh ! Va te coucher.

La voixétait creuse, sèche. Zoro se pencha vers la gauche. Sanji l'avait rembarré sans avoir pris la peine de se tourner vers lui, de lui envoyer un de ces surnoms empreint de tendresse sous leur rudesse. Une éponge serrée dans ses deux mains, il frottait avec insistance le parquet. Le sabreur durcit la voix.

― Sanji, ça suffit.

― LA FERME !

L'éponge que venait de jeter Sanji chut sur le torse de Zoro qui l'a laissa retomber au sol sans bouger. La main de Sanji replongea dans le seau pour attraper une seconde éponge et reprendre le nettoyage. Immédiatement, il se radoucit.

― Pardon, je suis fatigué.

― C'est pas en restant là que tu vas réussir à te reposer. Retourne te coucher.

― Non.

Sanji renifla. Zoro, excédé, se saisit de son poignet pour l'arrêter. Son amant se débattit, lâcha son éponge pour se défaire de la prise de l'épéiste.

― Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

― J'en étais sûr ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'on aille à ce foutue enterrement !

― Toi tu peux vivre avec tout ça mais pas moi. Regarde ! REGARDE !

Sanji fit un large mouvement pour lui montrer le salon.

― Il y a du sang partout, tu te rends compte ?Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec une maison dans un tel désordre ? COMMENT ?

Zoro perçut le violent tremblement qui agita le corps de son amant. En lui, une colère sourde montait progressivement.

― Il n'y a rien Sanji, tu saisis ? Rien ! Tout a été nettoyé.

Il le fit totalement pivoter vers le salon.

― Il n'y a rien, répéta une seconde fois le bretteur.

Deux fois qu'il la lui faisait à l'envers. La première fois, c'était après l'enterrement de cette femme que Sanji avait à peine connu – Anna, se souvenait confusément Zoro – d'après ses dires m'enfin, connaissant son immense respect envers les femmes, savoir qu'elle avait disparu dans les environs suffisait amplement à le rendre malade.

La respiration heurtée, les yeux hagards, Sanji s'était emmuré dans son mutisme presque habituel.

― Tu vas rester ici demain, décida le bretteur. Hors de question que tu ailles à ton resto dans un tel état.

L'enterrement avait l'air de l'avoir vidé de toute sa raison. Sanji baissa les bras, les yeux brillant de larmes. Zoro lui assura qu'il allait tout ranger et le suivit des yeux tandis que le cuistot remontait dans leur chambre.

**...**

_Sanji rajusta sa cravate, examinant minutieusement son reflet dans le miroir. Son complet noir était sans défaut, rehaussait la pâleur naturelle de sa peau. Il avait l'air d'un fantôme, avec ces cernes et ce regard hanté. Lui qui avait eu tant de satisfaction à regarder son reflet ne le faisait plus que par nécessité. Toujours avant de sortir, pour s'assurer que son apparence n'allait pas alarmer son entourage._

_La douleur à son bras remontait jusqu'à son épaule, jusqu'à son cœur qui battait aussi vite que s'il se trouvait encore face au Commissaire Kuzan. Il avait eu tant de mal à dormir la nuit qui avait succédé sa mort. Il n'arrivait plus à aller à la salle à manger._

― _Alors c'est aujourd'hui ?_

_Le jeune homme sursauta, se tourna vers Zoro qui s'était approché à pas de loup. Il trouvait Sanji tendu depuis qu'il était allé chez Koshirô._

― _Tu veux venir ?_

_Question stupide, si Zoro l'avait rejoint dans la chambre, cela voulait dire sans aucun doute que..._

― _Bien sûr. Il travaillait sur l'affaire paraît-il. _

_Il avait lu les journaux. Sanji n'avait pas pu les cacher, ça aurait paru trop louche._

―_Tu le connaissais ?_

― _Pas très bien à vrai dire, comme les... « disparitions » ont lieu après les soirées, il m'a posé quelques questions mais cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu._

― _Il n'y avait pas une voiture de police lorsque nous sommes rentrés ?_

― _C'était peut-être lui, elle n'avait pas disparu au petit matin._

_Sanji avait brodé une explication d'une façon si naturelle que Zoro ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait une telle maîtrise de la situation..._

― _Tu aurais dû me le dire._

_Le jeune restaurateur perçut cette phrase comme une accusation et, outré, il recula d'un pas, butant contre les pieds du miroir._

― _Te dire quoi ? Que la police n'avait aucune piste ? Que tu ne risquais rien ? Je te l'avais déjà dit ça ! _

― _J'm'en fiche de moi !_ _Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que tu aies mis autant de temps à venir me chercher chez Kôshirô. Et qu'apparemment c'est le jour où ce Commissaire a disparu._

_Son cœur eut un raté, Sanji se sentit basculer tout doucement vers la rage que faisait naître en lui les soupçons de Zoro. _

― _Il n'est pas venu jusque chez nous ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était là. J'ai été agressé, d'où ma blessure au bras. Content de l'apprendre ?_

_Ce n'était pas totalement faux ni totalement vrai. Zoro accusa le coup, interdit, son sentiment de culpabilité revenant à la surface malgré ses efforts pour l'endiguer. Sanji n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort, il le lui avait assez dit et répété._

― _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là... Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé à la police ?_

― _Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je sais pas à quoi il ressemble exactement. Taille moyenne, svelte, habillé en noir, cagoulé, c'est très utile comme description. Certaines personnes doivent penser que je suis un tueur, avec toutes ces personnes disparues, ils veulent rendre justice eux-mêmes._

_La boucle était bouclé. Zoro ne pouvait que se fier à lui et à ses paroles. Il n'était pas capable de les mettre en doute durant ce jour qui était si spécial._

_L'enterrement du Commissaire Kuzan._

― _Je veux que ça s'arrête... souffla Sanji, luttant contre les larmes qu'il contenait avec difficulté. J'aimerais que ça s'arrête ne serait-ce que deux jours. Un peu de calme, c'est tout ce que je demande._

_Zoro entoura la taille de son amant de ses bras et le cuisinier se laissa aller contre lui, son front contre l'épaule de l'escrimeur._

.

_Personne n'avait retrouvé son corps malgré ces deux semaines de recherche. Que la voiture soit restée au parking avait été source de questions mais sa présence avait convaincu les enquêteurs que le coupable avait rôdé dans le coin. Sanji leur avait expliqué qu'il avait effectivement croisé le Commissaire Kuzan puisqu'il l'avait raccompagné chez lui. Le restaurateur avait également ajouté que le commissaire lui avait posé quelques questions sur l'affaire et ne lui avait rien affirmé, ce qui paraissait plutôt logique._

_Sanji n'avait parlé à personne de l'idée du Commissaire Kuzan au risque qu'un autre veuille l'appliquer._

_Le ciel gris, chargé de nuages de mauvais augure, n'avait rebuté aucun invité et l'église avait été remplie de policiers, d'amis. Il n'avait plus de membre de la famille encore vivant._

_Le jeune homme, en venant avec Zoro, avait eu peur que leur présence ne soit déplacée. Belmer l'avait aperçu et était allée à sa rencontre, insistant pour qu'il reste. Le Commissaire Kuzan l'avait toujours apprécié, bien avant l'affaire même !_

_Les deux hommes avaient entendu quelques murmures à leur arrivée et ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut dupe. La présence de Zoro fut tout autant source d'étonnement que de désapprobation. Si l'escrimeur parvint à en faire abstraction pour Sanji, l'intéressé n'avait ressenti que du mépris pour ces personnes qui se croyaient dans leur bon droit en commentant chacun de ses faits et geste. Il avait lutté plus d'une fois contre son envie de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez eux._

_Tout le long du service funéraire, Sanji eut en mémoire ce qui s'était passé. Il était tantôt assailli par les remords et tantôt par une conviction qu'il croyait inébranlable._

_Il allait rester à la maison le lendemain. C'était parfait pour sa couverture. On le croira plus affecté par la mort de Kuzan que ce qui en était réellement. Il aurait voulu ne pas en arriver là, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais il ne regrettait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru._

_Il l'avait fait pour Zoro. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait dû en venir à de telles extrémités. Il se savait au fond du gouffre, Sanji ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il était décidé à rester avec Zoro, à tout faire pour qu'il ne soit plus dévoré par cette soif de meurtre._

_Pouvait-il affirmer qu'il s'agissait de cela ?_

_Sanji avait du mal à y croire. Une envie de solitude était plus plausible. Le cuisinier allait devoir faire des compromis au bout du compte. Lui, aussi fier que son compagnon, allait devoir se résoudre à abandonner certains de ses acquis._

_Il y réfléchit jusqu'à la fin, tourmenté par la perspective de tout perdre._

― _Mr. Kuroashi ? _

_L'intéressé sursauta, son regard balayant son environnement. Son corps s'était mécaniquement mû, suivant Zoro de près. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était immobilisé. Zoro non plus d'ailleurs, il s'était arrêté un peu plus loin, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'homme près de son amant._

**― **_Inspecteur Hakuryo Smoker, se présenta le nouveau venu. Tout va bien ?_

_Sanji se souvint confusément qu'il avait prononcé quelques mots à l'église. Son air soucieux disparut et un sourire contrit lui vint spontanément._

― _Oui, veuillez m'excuser. Toutes mes condoléances, c'était un homme bien._

_Ces paroles, ainsi que le ton affecté, était venu avec un naturel qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir auparavant._

― _C'était un grand officier de police, __déclara__ Smoker. Je sais qu'il est déplaisant d'en parler dans de telles circonstances mais je sais que cette affaire de disparition__s__ lui tenait à cœur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour reprendre l'enquête et découvrir qui l'a tué._

_Sanji jeta un œil inquiet vers le cimetière._

― _Vous pensez que sa mort y est lié n'est-ce pas ?_

― _Sans aucun doute._

_Smoker remarqua l'air peiné du cuisinier._

― _N__ous aurions dû partir..._

― _Il est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, c'est un risque que nous acceptons tous en portant cet uniforme._

_Le restaurateur se contenta d'opiner, le remercia et repartit._

**...**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji fut aussi exténué que la veille. Blotti inconsciemment contre Zoro, ses yeux se refermèrent pour profiter du calme. Il était encore tôt, il s'était déjà réveillé une première fois pour appeler son secrétaire et lui annoncer qu'il fermait le restaurant pour aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait posé aucune question, se disant certainement que la mort de Kuzan avait affecté son patron. Tant mieux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond avait besoin de se sentir proche de Zoro et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de façons de l'être. Il y avait de rares moments de tendresse, ces matins où il s'éveillait plus tôt que lui.

Zoro ne fut pas dupe. Ces moments-là ne suffisaient plus. Sanji lui échappait de jour en jour et la seule solution pour y remédier devait être radicale.

― On devrait partir.

Sanji n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il laissa passer une poignée de secondes, le temps d'écarter les brumes du sommeil. Il se releva lentement, repoussant les bras de Zoro qui l'avait tenu dans un cocon de rude tendresse. Il n'aurait jamais pensé détester la prévenance de Zoro. Prévenance qu'ils avaient si difficilement acquise.

― Pourquoi tu dis ça, tout d'un coup ?

Zoro le vit se braquer, sur la défensive comme un félin bloqué dans une impasse. Le sabreur se redressa à son tour, prenant appui sur ses coudes.

― Si tu veux rester, reste. Moi je m'en vais.

― C'est pas une explication, Zoro. Pourquoi tu veux partir maintenant ?

Un silence intolérable empli la pièce, lourd, étouffant, asphyxiant. Cette chambre aux couleurs si douces était le théâtre d'une lutte entre deux amants aux caractères aux nombreuses similarités et pourtant différents, s'opposant même jusqu'aux valeurs qu'ils prônaient.

― Si on reste dans cette baraque, tu vas finir par devenir dingue. Tu vois pas que ça ne sert strictement à rien de changer la déco du salon ?

Sanji jaillit entièrement des draps comme un ressort, mâchoires contractées lâchant les mots avec vigueur.

― Si, ça suffit !

Zoro l'imita sans tarder. L'un face à l'autre, le lit entre eux deux pour se dresser en barrage antithétique.

― T'as pété une durite hier soir, t'as oublié ? C'est pas la première fois d'ailleurs. Après la mort de cette femme-là, t'as eu la même réaction ! Me prends pas pour un con Sanji, tu as un rapport avec leur disparition.

― Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu oses me dire ?

Le visage de Sanji était si blanc de fureur que les draps avaient bonne mine à côté de lui. Les poings de Zoro s'étaient refermés sur eux-mêmes, contenant toute sa colère.

― Je te reproche rien. J'aurais pas dû te laisser tout mener de front. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me caches ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes ?

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, la bouche encore ouverte alors qu'il s'était apprêté à le couper en plein élan. Au contraire, c'était lui qui avait été interrompu. Il recouvrit la parole dès la seconde question, qui faisait naître en lui une angoisse si familière. Cette unique sorte d'angoisse le déstabilisait.

― C'est incroyable d'entendre ce genre de chose, je fais tout ça pour t... pour nous !

― Donc c'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Ce silence-là les cueillirent tous les deux. Les yeux bleu marine confrontés aux deux émeraudes, la réponse y était nichée et Zoro n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour la trouver.

― C'est pas vrai... T'as vraiment...

― J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ne risque pas de m'en vouloir.

― T'as tué cette femme.

Sanji ravala la répulsion encore naturelle, bile amère, qui lui vint spontanément en prenant cette vérité en pleine figure. _Encore naturelle_, se dit Zoro, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Le visage du cuisinier ne laissa rien transparaître de ses frissons d'horreur.

― Oui, c'est moi. C'est moi aussi qui nous a débarrassé de Kuzan. On est tranquille pour un long moment, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Zoro éprouva une vive aversion devant ce qu'il voyait. Ô combien Sanji avait changé, tout ça pour les protéger. Ce départ devenait plus que nécessaire. Il devenait vital.

― Je n'aime pas ce que je vois.

Le cœur de Sanji se fissura encore un peu.

― Fais tes valises, on s'en va.

Le jeune restaurateur accueillit cette bouffée d'espoir comme un glas.

― Je ne te laisserai pas continuer, Sanji. On va trouver une autre résidence, loin de cette foutue ville, de ce foutu pays.

Zoro jeta les valises vides aux pieds de son amant. Ce dernier l'observait sans plus rien dire, les bras pendants le long de son corps. Le cuisinier voyait sa vie partir en lambeaux, se déliter peu à peu sans avoir son mot à dire. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour conserver cette vie semblait si vain, si dénué de sens. Il avait la sensation, cette tenace impression, de résonner dans le vide.

Zoro, alarmé par le silence inhabituel de son bien-aimé trop prévenant, posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Sanji perçut toute la puissance de ses mains sur ses frêles épaules, se sentit remodelé par cette fermeté.

― Sanji, écoutes-moi bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. Je t'aime davantage encore que ce que tu peux imaginer, je ne peux pas te laisser bafouer tes principes plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas si j'agis à temps, je l'espère, mais on ne peut pas rester. Ce dont j'ai horreur en te regardant, c'est du Sanji que t'es devenu, par ma faute. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et m'apercevoir que te voir, c'est me regarder dans un miroir.

_Et merde_, songea Sanji. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette tension entre eux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en désirant ardemment protéger ce « nous », il avait seulement poussé vers la rupture, précipiter vers sa fin.

― Faut que tu comprennes, cuistot de malheur, que si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je pensais que tu me dirais tout de toi-même. Ça te ronge et je ne supporterai pas d'être témoin de la disparition du Sanji qui me plaît tant. J'le répéterai pas. Demain, je serai parti, avec ou sans toi. Je veux garder les bons souvenirs intacts autant que possible.

_Quel tirade_, se dit le cuisinier, machinalement railleur. Soudain, étonnamment, savoir qu'il comptait plus que jamais aux yeux de Zoro, que Zoro comptait plus que jamais pour lui, fit choir ce poids de ses épaules. Qu'à ses yeux, il n'était pas le monstre qui pouvait tuer à tour de bras pour son amant, quitte à bafouer ses principes, c'était cette certitude qui comptait le plus pour lui. Sanji avait toujours refusé que Zoro s'enchaîne dans la cave durant ses soirées, parce qu'il avait trouvé cette alternative inhumaine, qu'il avait été persuadé de faire perdre à Zoro les derniers droits humains. Il avait toujours refusé sans même avoir conscience que lui-même s'était volontairement enchaîné à un rôle qui n'était plus représentatif de ce qu'il était.

― C'est sûrement trop tard pour moi, fit-il observer, à nouveau blotti contre Zoro. Je suis... tellement désolé pour toi. J'ai voulu te le dire un nombre incalculable de fois mais je savais que tu t'en voudrais.

L'escrimeur remarqua les tremblements, sanglots silencieux, de son amant, sans que l'envie de les commenter ne lui vienne. Il les encaissa.

― Ouais, ben tu t'es gouré, crétin de blondinet...

L'épéiste l'entendit sourire. Zoro n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, fidèle à lui-même depuis le premier jour. Il était son pilier, ce roc invincible. Sanji haïssait cette faiblesse dont il avait l'impression de faire preuve à côté de Zoro. Pourtant, pour l'avoir vu après ses carnages, Sanji le savait aussi faible que lui.

Le sabreur prit son amant dans ses bras, une main enfouie dans la chevelure couleur or, l'autre à sa taille.

― Dis-moi, y a rien pour te relier à Kuzan ?

Sanji réfléchit à toute vitesse, cette vivacité d'esprit acérée par l'habitude de l'imprévisible et de l'urgence.

― Rien. Les voisins les plus proches sont à des kilomètres d'ici, tu sais bien. Une venue qui n'avait rien d'officielle. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé la voiture, au lieu de la faire démolir à la décharge.

― Parfait. On part demain. Officiellement, on part en vacances.

Sanji se laissa aller pour de bon, rendant son étreinte à son compagnon. Dans les bras de Zoro, il se sentait loin de tout. Il fut rassuré de constater que c'était ce qu'il ressentait, encore aujourd'hui. Cet apaisement qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter tous ces mois durant, il ne luttait plus contre lui.

― On reviendra ?

Aucune réponse audible ne lui fut donnée. Il n'y en avait nul besoin.

**.**

― Vous en êtes certain, Monsieur ?

Sanji leva les yeux vers le 4x4 gris métallisé derrière son employé, incapable de détourner son regard de Zoro qui chargeait leurs bagages. Il réussit à braquer son regard vers son interlocuteur une fois que Zoro passa les hautes portes de leur propriété.

― Certain Pagaya, je vous fais confiance. On ne compte pas revendre, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Ce ne sont que quelques vacances bien méritées après tout ce que nous avons traversé.

― Oh, ce n'est pas votre décision qui me dérange, Monsieur ! s'empressa de dire Pagaya. C'est juste que... la police...

― J'avais demandé à l'Inspecteur Kuzan, rien ne m'empêche de partir. Si mon départ fait disparaître ce fou furieux, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je vais laisser un mot pour les curieux. Vous m'appelez en cas de problèmes majeurs seulement, je me charge du reste.

― Mais... et si...

L'hypothèse que Pagaya s'apprêtait à formuler fut suspendue d'elle-même. Sanji saisit le sous-entendu et se permit de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Pagaya.

― Je ne risque rien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je resterai avec Zoro.

Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi il avait eu besoin de faire cette précision. Il l'avait jugée nécessaire, tout simplement.

― Et d'ailleurs, un peu de calme ne nous fera que du bien. A tous.

― Et votre restaurant, monsieur ? Voulez-vous vraiment le vendre ?

Pagaya y voyait un signe précurseur sans doute. La perspective d'un départ définitif forait son chemin sous cette tête aimable. Sanji secoua la tête d'un air affecté en balayant l'air chaud d'une main, un stylo coincé entre son majeur et son index, l'autre tenant un calepin.

― Je le revend, oui, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en charger en vacances. Je suis épuisé, Pagaya. J'en rouvrirai un plus tard, quand je me sentirai d'attaque. Je donnerai leur salaire et leur prime à mes employés pour ne pas les léser. J'ai tout prévu, nous avons les moyens.

Il offrit au vieil homme un sourire compatissant.

― Tout ira pour le mieux. Je vous confie les clés de la propriété. Je garde celle de la porte d'entrée et celle de la porte de service, je compte sur vous pour les fleurs. Interdiction d'ouvrir la propriété à quiconque autre que vous sans mon accord, compris ?

Pagaya opina d'un air de circonstance, des plus sérieux.

Le cuisinier suivit des yeux Pagaya qui repartit sur sa vieille camionnette. Sanji avait la conviction qu'il pouvait partir le cœur plus léger que ce qu'il avait cru.

**.**

Le silence est une règle d'or dans ce genre d'endroit.

Sanji avait cru jusque là que ce cottage ressemblait à une prison, aucun échappatoire n'étant possible une fois les lourds battants en acier refermés.

Tous deux avaient vécu dans ce cottage isolé de la ville. Une grande maison, pourvue d'un grand jardin fleuri. Un magnifique jardin à la tenue irréprochable que chacun ne cessait de complimenter.

Le secret de cette beauté était bien caché, six pieds sous terre, et le resterait.

Cette nuit encore, ils avaient eu du travail à faire. Boucler les valises, vider le réfrigérateur et la cave, faire l'inventaire des bouteilles de vin.

Le lendemain, tout était prêt. Les valises à installer dans la voiture, la propriété dans l'ordre...

Zoro déposa les dernières valises dans le coffre qui se ferma sèchement. Le bruit fit sursauter Sanji, émergeant tant bien que mal de ses pensées. Les bras de Zoro s'empressèrent d'enlacer la taille de son amant, ses lèvres délivrant un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

― T'es prêt ?

― Hum, deux minutes.

Sanji se défit de l'étreinte avec douceur, finalisant la lettre qu'il glissa dans une enveloppe avant de l'attacher à la griller sans prendre la peine de sceller la missive. Peu importe qui la lisait. Il rejoignit Zoro dans la voiture, le laissant conduire sans broncher.

― Où est-ce qu'on va ?

― Qui s'en soucie ? répondit Zoro. On préviendra Koshirô une fois arrivé.

C'était loin d'être l'apaisement total de l'âme pour l'un et pour l'autre. Ce voyage n'avait pas pour but la rédemption. Ce sang sur leurs mains ne disparaîtrait pas pour autant. Ils cherchaient l'harmonie dans leurs manières de vivre, si différente l'une de l'autre.

Sanji jeta un œil au rétroviseur une dernière fois, la voiture s'éloignant de plus en plus vite. Ce mot n'était pas une lettre d'excuse, n'expliquait véritablement en rien les raisons de leur départ « temporaire ». Il imaginait déjà les chaînes de cette atmosphère basée sur le luxe et d'apparence dans lequel il s'était risqué à entrer se détacher de lui progressivement. Ce poids sur son cœur subsistait et pourtant sans celui qu'il s'était infligé en supportant ce rôle de voisin bien sous tout rapport.

― J'ai pas joué au début. J'avais vraiment besoin de me sentir accepté.

Il avait besoin de mettre ça au clair.

C'était bien parce qu'ils avaient une vision différente du monde qu'ils s'aimaient autant. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et ce que leur réservait le futur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A celui, celle, ceux qui lit/lisent, cette lettre, _

_Ce départ n'était pas prémédité. Je présente mes excuses à Koshirô, tout d'abord, en notre nom à Zoro et à moi-même. Nous vous donnerons des nouvelles le plus régulièrement possible cher ami. Je veux aussi m'excuser auprès du Commissaire Kuzan et de l'Inspecteur Hakuryo. Ce voyage n'est pas une fuite en avant à laquelle nous procédons mais à un retrait sur nous-mêmes. Cette affaire, cette angoisse perpétuelle a déteint sur notre vie. Cela n'a que trop longtemps duré._

_Certains se demanderont certainement : Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas partis plus tôt ? Nous avons cru qu'il nous était possible de supporter, de résister à la pression. Il faut croire que non. Par fierté, nous sommes restés, par fierté, nous avons essayé de tenir le coup. Le poids était lourd alors nous avons décidé de partir quelque temps._

_Nous partons sans regrets, dans l'intention de me refaire une santé et une conscience pour moi-même, avec la conviction qu'ailleurs ne peut pas être pire qu'ici pour Zoro. J'irai où ira Zoro et il tient à aller là où j'irai. Nous ne serons pas malheureux tant que nous serons ensemble. Que cela vous plaise ou vous déplaise, votre avis ne compte guère. D'ailleurs est-ce que l'avis des autres compte réellement à votre propre regard lorsque vous voulez être vous-même ? Non n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un concept flou pour vous. Qu'est-ce qu'être soi-même au juste ? Cette question n'a pas dû vous effleurer l'esprit. C'est pour m'assurer que je sais encore être moi-même,et l'affirmer, que je pars avec Zoro, aussi déterminé que moi._

_A un de ces jours, portez vous comme bon vous chante !_

_Kuroashi Sanji, qui a l'audace de parler pour deux._

**.**

**"Le temps met tout en lumière."** -_Thalès_

_"_**C'est le temps que tu as perdu pour ta rose qui fait ta rose si importante**_" - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry._

**...**

* * *

C'est ainsi que se clôtura ce chapitre... et cette histoire.

Oui, chers lectrices, "_Murders &amp; Lovers_" se termine ainsi. Je l'avais décidé depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas les condamner à mort ni les faire jeter en prison. Ce n'est pas une histoire policière que je voulais écrire mais une histoire d'amour mise à l'épreuve de manière très extrême. Ma seule difficulté fut de le coucher sur papier de manière satisfaisante. J'espère que cette fin n'est pas prévisible.

Cette fin vous semblera sans doute facile mais, à vous qui affirmerez cela, je vous pose cette question : Est-ce facile de vivre coupé de tout ce qu'on a connu avec un tel poids que celle d'une telle de la culpabilité ? Pour moi, cette fin n'est pas non plus une facilité dans la narration. La fierté les a bel et bien empêché de partir. C'est en se rendant compte que rester là où ils étaient allait les séparer qu'ils sont partis. Parce qu'à quoi bon se battre par amour si c'est mettre à mort l'amour qu'on veut chérir ?

Je vais donc conclure sur cette question.

Merci pour votre patience, merci d'avoir poursuivi votre lecture jusqu'ici et de m'avoir suivi jusque là. Je reviendrai très vite, avec d'autres histoires.

Je remercie aussi tout/tes les lectrices/lecteurs qui m'ont laissée leur review, c'est grâce à ces personnes que j'ai réussi à finir cette histoire qui me tenait tant à cœur.


End file.
